Deseo De Maternidad
by TatyPattz
Summary: Alice es una mujer joven, inteligente y muy independiente. Ella no necesita un hombre a su lado para sentirse plena, o al menos eso es lo que piensa. Regresar a casa después de 2 años para celebrar las fiestas decembrinas, cambiara su sentido de ver la vida. El reencuentro con su mejor mejor amigo y confidente, despertara en ella sentimientos y deseos que creía tener ocultos.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía. **

* * *

Prologo.

Lunes, maldito día. Justo hoy tenía que ser, el peor día de la semana, ese donde siempre ocurren las cosas más inesperadas, buenas o malas. En este caso no sabía cómo tomarlo, si bueno, muy bueno, regular, malo o muy malo.

Habían pasado exactamente 6 semanas desde que estuve con él, por última vez. Y desde entonces todo mi mundo cambio, por primera vez supe lo que era la pasión y sentirse amada al mismo tiempo. No podía olvidar esa noche entre sus brazos, la última y la más especial, sintiendo sus manos sobre cada centímetro de mi piel, sus besos recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, su aliento rozando mi cara y vibrando todo dentro de mi.

"Saca esas cosas de tu cabeza Alice, tu lo utilizaste y él no lo sabe. Fuiste la más tonta y egoísta de todas las mujeres del mundo" era lo que mi conciencia decía. Pero no veía a nadie mejor que Jasper para padre de mi hijo. Después de mucho meditarlo, era él la persona idónea para procrear. Jamás imagine que funcionara.

Los síntomas eran claros, pero aún así tenía muchas dudas. Ascos, mareos, nauseas, cambios repentinos de humor, siestas la mayor parte del tiempo y cansancio de la nada. No es que fuera una experta en embarazos pero había vivido muy de cerca el primero de mi mejor amiga, Bella se embarazo siendo muy joven.

Estaba nerviosa y muy ansiosa de saber la verdad. No podía dejar pasar más tiempo, tome las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí a la farmacia más cercana de casa. Al llegar ahí me encontré con un gran reto, había cientos de tipos de pruebas de embarazo distintas, por suerte una mujer me ayudo y compré 5.

Durante los trayectos de ida y vuelta bebí suficiente agua, por lo tanto tenía mi vejiga bastante llena como para tanta cosa. Tome la primera prueba y seguí las instrucciones, lo mismo hice con las siguientes. Nunca en mi vida había sido desesperada pero esos minutos se me hicieron eternos.

No dejaba de dar vueltas por toda la habitación. Por fin sonó el primer cronometro, fui y vi… positivo. Aún es pronto, pero sonreí. Minutos más tarde, parada frente al espejo de mi baño con cinco pruebas distintas y todas dando el mismo resultado, en algunas semanas más seré mamá.

Pensar en esto saco la sonrisa más enorme y hermosa que pude hacer en toda mi vida, las lagrimas rodaron sobre mis mejillas. El anhelo de mi existencia hoy era una realidad, tendría un bebé, un ser crecía dentro de mi. Un amor nuevo nacía y se hacía fuerte, no sé cómo o porqué pero desde ya lo amaba, tan deseado era y concebido con amor. Aunque su papá y yo no seamos, ni nunca seremos pareja, nos amamos. Somos los mejores amigos, y Jasper después de todo lo que me ha dado, además me daba un hijo.

Quería gritar a los 4 vientos la noticia, más feliz no podía ser. Debía llamar a mi ginecólogo y hacer lo pertinente a estos casos pero eso seria mañana. Hoy sólo deseaba gritar, saltar, bailar, correr y demostrar de mil formas posibles la felicidad que me invadía.

Salí al balcón de mi apartamento y mire al cielo, daba gracias por primera vez en mi vida al todopoderoso por el milagro que me había concedido.

Pero todo esto no sucedió por casualidad, toda consecuencia tiene una causa o motivo, lo mío comienza hace 3 meses. Pero este sentimiento, mi más grande sueño ha venido conmigo durante toda mi vida.

* * *

_Hola a todas! Cómo están? Deseo que muy bien! Ya estoy de vuelta en el mundo FF con una nueva historia. Les he echado mucho de menos. Ahora emprendo una nueva aventura, cobijada nuevamente bajo los maravillosos personajes creados por Stephanie Meyer y tomada de la mano de mi pareja favorita Jasper y Alice. _

_Espero se unan a mi en esta nueva odisea. En unos momentos más le subo el primer capitulo. _


	2. Capitulo 1- Parte de mi

**Disclimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía. **

* * *

Capitulo 1.

Parte de mi...

Sentada frente a mi ventana, mirando la gente y los autos pasar por esa transitada avenida de New York, otro día sola y fuera de casa. Es época navideña, la ciudad luce plagada de cosas respecto a las festividades, estoy a tan sólo unos días de reunirme de nuevo con mi familia, hace exactamente 2 años que no los veo.

Tantas cosas han pasado en tan poco tiempo.

Basta ya de tanta cosa, ya fue tiempo perdido en pensar. Estás a nada de ser libre, mejor enfócate y dedícate a lo que debes, tus vacaciones están por comenzar. Dije en voz alta para mi.

Ahora sí, sentada frente a mi ordenador, terminando el último reporte de ventas de este mes, estoy a tan sólo 345 palabras de decir adiós a mi empleo por 4 meses. Por fin mis tan merecidas y anheladas vacaciones están por venir.

-¡Vamos Alice tu puedes! - Me dije para mis adentros -.

Ya sólo quedan 3...2...1 ¡Termine!

-¡Wow! Por fin, ahora sólo guardo. Imprimo 3 copias y envió en un email a los directivos. ¡Listo! Soy libre.

Ordene todas y cada una de las carpetas que estaban regadas sobre mi escritorio, en ellas se encontraban datos, resúmenes, cuentas, gráficos y muchas cosas más. Era una destacada publicista en una empresa dedica a la creación de anuncios, aunque en un principio no trabajaba como tal, con el paso del tiempo me fui metiendo más y más en el mundo de los números hasta que termine como directora del área contable, no era una experta pero se me daba bastante bien.

No lo podía creer, tenía 10 años trabajando para esa empresa. Empecé desde abajo y ahora ocupaba uno de los puestos más importantes, amaba lo que hacía, lo único malo era que no tenía tiempo para mi ni mi familia, los únicos amigos que tenía eran aquellos que ahora también pertenecían a mi familia.

Nací en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks en Washington, soy hija de los Doctores Cullen, son dueños de un hospital en la misma ciudad y algunas clínicas más pequeñas en los alrededores de Seattle. Tengo 2 hermanos mayores, Emmett de 37 años quien es Contador Público y lleva los negocios de mi papá, él está casado con Rosalie Hale desde hace 10 años quien es dos años menor que él, fue una modelo respetable y de gran fama pero conoció a mi hermano y le dio lo que ella más deseaba, una familia, tienen 3 hijos. Por su parte mi hermano Edward de 35 años decidió seguir los pasos de papá, también es medico y dirige el Hospital de Forks, está casado con mi mejor amiga Isabella, quien es de mi edad, para nosotros es sólo Bella, ella estudio una licenciatura en Historia moderna, es maestra en la preparatoria local de Forks y algunos días a la semana da clases en la Universidad de Seattle. Están juntos desde hace 13 años y tienen 4 hijos.

Y está mi mejor amigo, mi gran confidente y el mejor hombre que he conocido en mi vida, Jasper Hale. Te sonará familiar su apellido ¿no? Pues sí, él es hermano de la esposa de mi hermano, o sea de mi cuñada. Son gemelos, hijos de un viejo amigo de papá, el mundo es tan pequeño, Jasper y yo nos conocimos en la escuela secundaria y desde entonces somos amigos. Él conoció primero a Emmett iban en la misma aula, mientras yo me juntaba con Bella, con el paso del tiempo Jasper se hizo más amigo de Edward, tanto que se volvieron inseparables, era cómo si éste viviera en casa con nosotros, ese mismo tiempo me llevo a conocerlo y quererlo tanto. Cuando Bella metió la pata y su precocidad la llevo a embarazarse de mi hermosa sobrina Nessie una parte de mi quedo sola, fue entonces cuando nos hicimos confidentes.

Desgraciadamente el tiempo, las circunstancias y nuestros empleos nos han separado los últimos años, la última vez que lo vi fue en el nacimiento de nuestro sobrino Max, él no volvió a Forks y yo no me paro en el pueblo desde hace 2 años.

Como puedes ver, de mi familia soy la única que no ha formado un hogar, no tengo novio ni ganas de ello. Soltera me siento feliz, tranquila y en paz conmigo misma. Por desgracia mi Madre no lo ve así, ella se siente un tanto preocupada por mi soledad, lo que no puede entender es que yo no necesito un hombre a mi lado para sentirme plena.

Después de este largo y en sí, corto resumen. Me preparo a hacer mis maletas, o una parte de ellas, en unos días saldré por fin a mi encuentro con los míos y como no me gustan las prisas mucho menos dejar todo para última hora, prefiero anticipar un poco, así dejo los demás días para ir de compras.

Estoy cerrando mi último veliz pero por cosa extraña no puedo, tendré que sentarme en el. A ver…

-Vamos tonto veliz no te pongas de necio, no ahora.

Lo estoy logrando ¡sí! Un poco más de cierre, ¡ouch! Estúpida uña justo ahora te atoras y rompes. ¡Me lleva mugre teléfono tenía que sonar!

-¡Sí diga!

-¡Hola! -Tenía que ser Bella, siempre en el momento más inoportuno -.

-¡Hola Bella! ¿Cómo estás?.

-Muy bien amiga, un poco ocupada ya sabes los niños, la casa, la escuela tu hermano.

-La misma historia de siempre.

-Así es, mi rutina desde hace 12 años y sigo siendo tan feliz.

-Eso es lo mejor de todo, y ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

-Perdón, dirás milagro que te encuentro reina. Nunca estás disponible, pero justo ayer que pase a recoger a Joseph y Carlie a casa de Rose me dio la buena noticia de que vendrás, ¡¿es cierto?!.

-¡Caray¡ Cómo vuelan las noticias.

-¡Entonces es verdad!

-Sí Bella, acababa de decirlo a mi mamá, no puedo creer que se lo contará a Rose, le pedí que lo mantuviera en secreto.

-Ay amiga cómo si no conocieras a mi suegra, ella dice todo de ti. Me refiero a cosas buenas como esta. ¡¿A qué horas paso por ti?!

-Espérame, si no llego mañana.

-¿Para cuando?.

-En unos días, debo terminar algunos asuntos.

-Eso ya no me gusto, quiere decir que no estarás aquí para navidad.

-Quiere decir que estás sacando conclusiones anticipadas. Sí estaré para navidad, año nuevo y hasta primavera ¿contenta?.

-¿No estás de broma?

-¡Claro que no! Pero por favor ni una palabra de esto a nadie, incluso Edward.

-No te preocupes, sabes que conmigo estás a salvo. ¡Estoy Feliz!

-Yo también Bells, por fin podré estar con todos ustedes.

-Y sí, literal con todos. ¿Sabías que también viene Jasper?

Un vuelco de sentimientos invadieron mi corazón, Jasper. El hecho simple de escuchar su nombre traía a mi mente recuerdos hermoso de nuestros tiempos juntos.

-¿En serio?.

-¡Sí! El hijo prodigo vuelve, Rose lo convenció de pasar las festividades con nosotros. Ya te imaginaras a Esme, está con el corazón hinchado de felicidad.

Lo sabia perfectamente, desde que los padres de los Hale murieron hace algunos años, debido a nuestra amistad y la de mis padres con los suyos. Rose y Jasper formaron parte de mi familia.

-Ya la veo con la sonrisa.

-Así lo está amiga, esta será una navidad hermosa sin duda.

-Ya lo creo Bells.

-Entonces ¿para cuando llegas?.

-Aún no lo decido.

-Vamos Alice, tienes que estar aquí antes del 20 sabes que el aeropuerto en Seattle se hace imposible, además de que se pone la feria en el pueblo.

La feria de Forks era una de las cosas que más me gustaban, no era en nada diferente a las ferias de los otros pueblos. Pero para mi ésta se tornaba más especial, pase momentos gloriosos en ella, junto a mis padres, hermanos, mi mejor amiga y Jasper. Recordar algunos de nuestros momentos me hizo sonreír.

-¿Sigues ahí?

Bella me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Eh, sí aquí estoy. Es sólo que recordé algunas cosas.

-Lo supuse, feria navideña= Jasper y tu primer beso.

-¡Bella qué cosas dices! -Lo qué en realidad debía decir era: "Tienes toda la razón, Jasper ha sido el primer hombre en mi vida en muchos sentidos".-

-¿Entonces me equivoco? Niégalo, yo sé que no.

-Si ya lo sabes para qué preguntas.

-Es verdad, es sólo que sigo sin entender ¿cómo es posible que no estén juntos?.

-Somos los mejores amigos.

-¿Y eso qué? Ustedes son de esas personas que están programadas genéticamente para llevarse bien, y juntos lucen perfectos.

-Ya vas a empezar.

-No Alice, discutir contigo es un desgaste de tiempo.

-Al menos tu lo entiendes.

-Lo dices por tu mamá ¿verdad?.

-Sí, no sé por que no puede entender que no necesito un hombre para ser feliz. Y menos porqué no entiende que entre Jazz y yo sólo hay una hermosa amistad.

-Creo qué es frustración.

-¿De qué hablas? -Bella en ocasiones sacaba conjeturas qué nada que ver-.

-Ponte en su lugar, desde que tu y yo somos amigas siempre me vio como esposa de Edward y se le cumplió el deseo.

-Claro, y cómo no, si metieron la pata hasta el fondo.

-Eso fue un descuido, además lo volvería hacer Renesmee es lo más hermoso de mi vida junto a mis demás hijos, ya no me interrumpas.

-Perdón sigue.

-Como te decía, luego viene Emmett y se casa con Rose, sabes que tu mamá la adoraba incluso le gustaba para Edward. Y bueno digamos que de nuestra parte siempre hubo esa predisposición, quiero decir, crecimos y nos juntamos. Incluso tu te hiciste muy amiga de Jasper.

-¡Eso fue tu culpa!

-¿Mía porqué?.

-Por calenturienta, si no hubieras andando de facilota con mi hermano no te hubieras embarazado.

-Estaba en la edad de la punzada.

-Pero todavía te sigue, ya tienes 4 hijos.

-Carlie es la última.

-Eso mismo me dijiste hace 8 años cuando te embarazaste de Joe y cinco más tarde Carlie ya venía en camino.

-Tu hermano y yo nos amamos mucho, nuestro hijos son fruto de ese amor. Además ni te quejes que adoras a tu sobrinos.

Tenía toda la razón, ellos eran mi motivo de vivir. Desde la llegada de Nessie todo mi mundo cambió, nunca pensé que se pudiera amar de esa manera.

-No los utilices, sabes que por ellos doy todo.

-Eres la tía preferida, sobre todo de Carlie.

Esa pinga se convierto en mi mayor delirio, amaba a todos mis sobrinos pero Carlie era caso especial.

-Mi princesa, no sabes todo lo que llevo.

-Ni me lo digas, por tu culpa ya no sé donde meter tantas cosas. Siempre enviando juguetes, ropa y demás. Nosotros educamos a nuestros hijos y tu los corrompes. Rose se queja de lo mismo.

-Viejas quejonas, ¿sabes cuántas mamás quieren una tía Alice?.

-Muchas, lo has dicho mil veces.

Así seguimos por más tiempo, hablar con Bella era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba. Ella era una de las más grandes bendiciones de mi vida, su amistad no tenía precio.

Por fortuna se le olvido el tema de Jasper y no volvió a insistir en ello, tanto ella como mi mamá estaban en la necedad de vernos juntos. ¿A quién se le ocurrió esa descabellada idea? Él era un hombre ideal, físicamente no era tan atractivo, las cicatrices en sus rostro por el accidente lo dañaban un poco, a mis ojos él no le pedía nada a las estrellas de Hollywood. Era alto, rubio, ojos azules, cabellera rubia abundante con rizos la mayor parte del tiempo despeinados. Lo mejor de él era su sonrisa de lado, podía hipnotizarte con ella.

Hablo demasiado bien, lo sé. Pero es imposible no hacerlo, era mi mejor amigo, lo conocía mejor que nadie. Sabía muchas cosas de mi, y yo de él, éramos confidentes, o al menos lo fuimos hace muchos años. Cuando se mudo de Forks a Washington D.C sus visitas se hicieron cada semana, después consiguió un mejor empleo y eran mensuales, ascendió y nos visitaba cada año. Entro a trabajar al gobierno y apenas lo veíamos, yo me fui a Nueva York a perseguir mi sueño, y al igual que él, mi trabajo gano la partida.

Muchas veces me siento a recordar todos lo momentos a su lado. Sin su compañía mi adolescencia y juventud no hubiera sido la misma.

Con esos recuerdos y la melancolía por los mismo me fui a la cama, ya vendrán mis vacaciones y por noticias de mi mejor amiga, es probable que podamos revivir juntos algunos recuerdos o crear algunos nuevos.

Los días siguientes a la llamada de Bella hice de mi vida un desastre, me levante tarde, rompí el régimen, compre más de lo debido y dormí como nunca. La fecha para estar con los míos se aproximaba, siguiendo el consejo de mi mejor amiga, una tarde fui a la agencia de viajes. Pero claro en Diciembre todo se vende más pronto de lo esperado, quedaban algunos días para las fechas pero la gente aprovecha para evitar los altos costos de vuelo.

Como era de esperarse, no había vuelos del 15 al 22 de Diciembre.

-¿Estás segura Claire? -Ella era la dueña de una pequeña agencia de viajes en Manhattan, una de las primeras personas que conocí y me tendió la mano a mi llegada-.

-Sí nena, te lo dije con tiempo. Pensaba que ya no viajarías.

-Deje pasar demasiado tiempo, bien me lo dijo Bella. Pero estamos a 15 de diciembre.

-Me sorprende que viajando tanto como lo haces, aún sigas esperando milagros en estas fechas. El vuelo más próximo que hay a Seattle es el 23 de diciembre 8:10am ¿lo quieres?.

-Pues sí, no hay más.

Hizo algunos movimientos en su viejo computador, algunas llamadas y todo quedo listo.

-Muy bien mi niña, tu vuelo es el B435 con destino a Seattle a las 8:10am, de preferencia dos horas antes por las dudas. Fila 15 asientos ABC, sigues comprando los tres asientos.

-Gracias Claire. Ya sabes que no me gusta tener extraños a mi alrededor. Te veo unos días antes, cuando venga por mis tickets.

-No hay de que mi corazón.

Me fui no muy contenta de ahí, camine un poco por Central Park, después me pase por el Rockefeller Center me encantaba ver a la gente patinando, los niños y sus padres conviviendo. La vista era hermosa, todo cubierto por la nieve. Tan fresco, con un aire a mi añorado Forks, y a la vez tan distante y diferente de él.

Aún era temprano y no quería llegar a mi departamento, recorrí algunas de las jugueterías y compre más regalos para mi sobrinos, bueno para los más chicos, Joseph, Lillian, Maxtton y Carlie. Ellos todavía eran de juguetes, Renesmee, Edward y Emmett ya eran preadolescentes e insoportables, un poco de tecnología era más viable.

Después de hacer las compras y tomar la cena en una de mis cafeterías favoritas, llegue a casa y al revisar el contestador tenía nada más y nada menos que 25 mensajes de voz de mi mamá. No iba a perder mi tiempo en escucharlos sabía lo que dirían ¿Es qué acaso no piensas llamar a tu madre? ¿Conseguiste vuelo? Seguro ya no vendrás, te avergüenzas de tu familia, esas y muchas más cosas ridículas y sin sentido, mi Madre decía siempre que no la ponía al tanto de mi itinerario.

Tome una ducha rápida y me puse cómoda para afrontar a mi depredador lo más relajada posible. Marque aquel número tan familiar y dos timbrazos después una de mis voces favoritas me respondió.

-¿Diga? -tan calmado como siempre, mi padre-.

-¡Hola Papi! ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola mi amor, muy feliz de escucharte y saber que pronto vendrás- ¿Y tú?.

-Yo bien gracias, terminando unos pendientes por aquí. Estoy ansiosa de verlos.

-Y nosotros a ti, tu madre no deja de hablar de ello.

-Me lo imagino.

-Has esperado mucho para volver hija, hace dos años que no vienes. Feliz iría a verte, pero sabes que tú madre odia NY.

No hubo oportunidad de seguir conversando, una voz dulce pero encolerizada grito al otro lado de la línea: "Es tu hija ¿verdad? Hasta que la muy desnaturalizada se digna a llamar. Pásamela".

-Mary Alice Cullen -Fue lo primero que salió de los labios de mi madre, su tono mal pronunciado de enojo siempre se acompañaba de mi nombre completo-.

-Hola Mamá, buenas noches.

-¿Qué tienen de buenas? Mira que horas de llamar, ¿es qué acaso no tienes corazón? Me tienes tan preocupada, 30 llamadas Alice 30 y 25 mensajes.

-Lo siento mamá no estaba en casa.

-Eso es obvio, pero mira te marco al móvil y lo tienes apagado. Sabes, esa ciudad me da mucho miedo, te pudo pasar lo peor y nosotros sin saberlo.

-Mamá sé cuidarme, y el teléfono se quedo sin batería.

-Pretextos hija, es eso. Mejor dí que no quieres hablar conmigo, que te fastidio la vida.

-Por favor mamá, sabes que no es así. Pero estaba ocupada, haciendo cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?.

-Mamá, de compras y paseando.

-¿Eso es más importante qué llamarle a tu madre?.

-No sabía que me buscabas.

-¿Cómo vas a saberlo si nunca estás en tu casa?.

-Basta mamá, sí vas a estar así mejor te llamo mañana.

-Lo siento mi vida, pero eres mi nena ponte en mi lugar. -Y la dulce y tierna Esme de siempre se hizo presente-.

-Ya no soy una niña.

-Para mi siempre lo serás.

-Mamá….

-Perdón, y bien ¿qué me vas a decir?.

-Pues que hoy he comprado mi boleto para viajar.

-¡Eso es grandioso! Espera, ¿has dicho hasta hoy?.

-Ajá.

-Ay no, hija eso no es puede ser.

-¿Por qué no?.

-La fecha está muy próxima, espero hayas conseguido un buen día.

-Pues antes dí que conseguí.

-Tu siempre hija, ¿para cuándo?.

-El 23 de este mes.

-¿Qué? ¡Alice eso es un día antes de noche buena!.

-Lo sé mamá pero no se pudo antes.

-Ay Alice, ahora a ver si alguno de tus hermanos puede ir por ti.

-¿No pueden ustedes?

-No, se te olvida que ese día tu papá hace la celebración en el hospital para pacientes, doctores y empleados.

-Tienes razón mamá, lo siento lo olvide por completo.

-A ver cómo le hacemos, lo qué me deja tranquila es saber que todos estaremos juntos.

-Sí lo sé.

-¿Te han dicho que viene Jasper? -mamá y su tono meloso, era un hecho que haría hasta lo imposible por vernos juntos-.

-Sí mamá, Bella me lo dijo.

-Ah ¿con ella sí hablas y con tu madre no?. -un mal actuado tono de celos apareció-.

-Contigo hablo todos los días.

-Cinco minutos.

-Son hasta 30. Bueno con ella sólo hablo dos veces por semana.

-Dos hora, eso no es justo hija.

-Lo siento mamá, pero tu siempre serás mi favorita.

-Más te vale mi corazón.

Continúe un rato más platicando con mamá, me relajaba y divertía tanto. Era encantadora, de vez en cuando salía con sus cosas pero sin ella mi vida no tendría sentido alguno. Cuando colgué, vi un poco de televisión antes de dormir, pero una pregunta me abordo. Sabía que regalarle a mis padres, hermanos, sobrinos y cuñadas, pero no a Jasper. ¿Qué podría gustarle a él ahora? Hace 3 años que no lo veía, y la gente en ese tiempo puede cambiar, saldría en búsqueda del regalo perfecto aun tenía tiempo.

Muy temprano por la mañana decidí hacer mi última compra, las tiendas ya estaban comenzando a ser imposibles, gente por todos lados. Las compras del pánico las llamamos nosotros los publicistas. Era buena comprando ropa, mi gusto era excelente, desde muy niña siempre me caracterice por hacer buenas elecciones, teniendo experiencia para vestir a mis hermanos, pero esta vez no se trataba de ellos, era algo más especial. Mi regalo sería para Jasper.

Recorrí todas y cada una de las tiendas más importantes de la gran manzana, camine y camine en búsqueda del regalo perfecto y no lo obtuve. Frustrada, cansada y enojada volví a casa, ya esperaría a mañana o los próximos días para encontrar algo, tenía un poco de tiempo antes de ir a casa. Por lo cual en lugar de tomar el metro, decidí caminar y pensar. En ese momento era todo lo que podía hacer, desde la llamada de Bella diciéndome que Jasper estaría con nosotros en las festividades, no dejaba de pensar en él y todos lo momentos que pasamos juntos. Llegando a la Quinta Avenida en el pleno centro de ésta, recordé la primera y única vez que él fue a visitarme.

Acostumbrado a vivir en una gran ciudad cómo lo era Washington D.C., Jasper no se podía acomodar al ritmo tan de prisa qué se vive en Nueva York.

-¿Es qué aquí la gente no se acaba? -dijo molesto, por el frió tan fuerte y la cantidad de gente que había-.

-Ya sabes que no, y menos en estás fechas. No te obligue a que vinieras.

-Lo sé Alice, es sólo qué me preocupó que pasarás sola estos días. Tu primer Navidad fuera de casa y aquí.

-No será lo mismo, siempre es mejor estar en familia. ¡Pero mira esto Jasper! -parados en medio de todo, ambos miramos alrededor- ¿No te encanta ver el ambiente navideño aquí?.

-Tu siempre tan efusiva con el tema.

-Y tu tan amargoso como siempre, eres un gruñón. Muy encantador.

-Encantador y guapísimo -arrogante como lo era en ocasiones y con su sonrisa de medio lado-.

-Modesto encima, anda ya. Déjate de cosas y sigamos caminando, aún tenemos mucho que comprar.

-Claro, cómo tu no vas cargando. Aparte con este frió horrendo, mira estoy todo tullido.

-Eres el caballero, fuerte y al rescate de la damisela. Y no hace tanto, es similar a Forks. Camina tullido man ajajá.

-Graciosa -diciendo esto con cara de pocos amigos-.

Al recordar este breve momento con él, una sonrisa se asomo en mi rostro. Me pare justo en el mismo lugar donde compartimos ese instante juntos, mire a mi alrededor y las cosas eran tan iguales a como lo estaban hace 9 años, cambiaban los anuncios, las personas, algunas decoraciones, pero eran los mimos edificios, las mismas calles, había todo menos él.

Suspiré y antes de ponerme depresiva, opte por caminar y llegar a casa. El día no me funciono, al menos no de la manera planeada. Lo mejor era cenar, tomar una ducha y descansar lo mejor posible. La búsqueda por el regalo perfecto para Jasper recién había comenzado.

* * *

_Hola a todas! Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de lo que es mi nueva historia. Cómo pueden ver, no será la típica trama de amor. Sí qué habrá amor, muchísimo, pero esto se irá dando conforme avance la historia y el correr de los capítulos. _

_Les confieso que no estaba muy segura de publicar pero al fin me anime y en gran parte fue gracias a Lulú (sweetsugarhoney), siempre me está dando consejos y mucho apoyo. Mil gracias Lulú! _

_Espero que sea de su agrado, y si no lo es háganme saber. Muchas gracias por su tiempo. _

_Nos leemos en la próxima! =)_


	3. Capitulo 2- Pensando en ti

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mìa. **

* * *

Capitulo 2.

Pensando en ti.

Seis días, ¡Seis largos y extenuantes días han pasado! No lo puedo creer, caminado y recorriendo una y otra vez las mismas calles, entrando y saliendo de tiendas donde las dependientas me ven y huyen para no encontrarse con la tipa loca qué se exalta al no encontrar nada.

Debería ser el regalo más fácil para escoger, era mi mejor amigo. Ese a quien mejor conocía de todos, a quien le confíe muchas cosas, esas que incluso Bella no sabe. Sabía sus gustos, temores, lo que le dolía o le hacía feliz, lo que más odiaba y amaba en la vida. ¿Cómo era posible, qué eso no fuera suficiente para encontrar algo propio y digno de él?.

Tenía la fecha encima, estaba a 22 de Diciembre, dentro de 24 horas más viajaría a casa, para reencontrarme con toda mi familia, con él. Mi pasado o parte de él. Frustrada y agotada por mi encrucijada con resultados fallidos, mejor fui a la agencia de Claire. Entre y cómo era de esperarse ella ya me tenía mi encargo.

-Hola Claire -soné tan pesimista, que hasta yo me sorprendí-.

-Hola Alice, pero ¿qué te ocurre?.

-¿Tan mal me escucho? -¿es que no te has dado cuenta por ti misma Alice?-.

-Pues sí, tu no eres así. Siempre tan jovial, optimista con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Hoy te siento molesta, cansada tal vez.

-Has acertado, además de frustrada. Nunca me había encontrado en este dilema.

-Me estás preocupando, ¿deseas hablar de ello? -era como mi Bella en NY, con muchos más años y menos torpe-.

-Por favor, necesito decírselo a alguien.

-Eso suena a mucho.

-¿Tienes tiempo?.

-Para ti siempre, ¿Café?.

-Muy cargado, por favor.

Mi confesora talla sin número, como ella misma se hacía llamar. Se levanto de su silla y fue directo al pequeño cuartito de atrás donde tenía una pequeña cocineta, pocos minutos más tarde volvió con dos tazas de humeante y delicioso café negro cargado, justo como se lo pedí.

-Aquí tienes, negro muy cargado y sin azúcar.

-Qué bien me conoces -eso era verdad-.

-Bueno, será que hace diez nos topamos por casualidad y desde entonces somos amigas.

-Cuanto ha pasado, no puedo creerlo.

-La vida se va en suspiro, pero dime. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?.

-Jasper -directa mi respuesta, ¡mierda!-.

-¿Jasper? -por esa cara que hizo juraría que confirmo mi locura- Es ese amigo tuyo que vino una vez ¿cierto?.

-Sí él.

-¿Qué pasa con él?.

-No es con él, bueno sí, no del todo -claro que es del todo Alice, trata de componerle no podrás-.

-Trato, pero te juro que no te entiendo.

-Claire no me entiendo ni yo, la cosa es qué no encuentro su regalo.

-¿Todo esto es por un regalo? -locura confirmada-.

- Sí, sé que suena absurdo pero es que no se trata de un regalo para una persona cualquiera.

-No, se trata de un regalo para Jasper.

-¡Exacto! Tengo tres años sin verle Claire, no sé nada de su vida. Tal vez ha cambiado y no tenga los mismos gustos.

-Pero han sido sólo tres años. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?.

-Mucho, hace tres años yo juraba amar la ropa de GAP, ahora la odio. Ya sé que no es lo mismo, pero él pudo haber cambiado.

-Es probable, pero Alice, le conoces de toda tu vida o gran parte de ella. Por lo qué me has dicho, compartiste con él muchas cosas. Te conoce, vuelvo a lo mismo le conoces. Debe haber algo que verdad le guste tanto y puedas regalarle, algo que no se consigue fácil.

El supremo escucho mis ruegos, una luz divina ilumino mi cerebro. Bueno en realidad fue Claire, pero no era la primera vez que me sacaba de un apuro, siempre era así, primero pensar y después estresarse. Contrario a mi que primero me estreso y luego pienso.

-¡Eres un genio Claire! -me levante de mi asiento y la abrace efusivamente-.

-Vaya gracias. -correspondió a mi abrazo-. Imagino que has pensado en algo.

-En mucho, hay cosas que le gustan a Jasper y estoy segura que hace bastante no prueba y ve.

-¿Dulces?

-Tal vez, tengo que irme o me cierran el lugar. -Tome las bolsas que llevaba en la mano, a punto de irme mi amiga neoyorkina me detuvo-.

-Alice…

-¿Sí? -sin decir nada, extendió su mano con mis boletos de avión- Cierto, lo olvide, Ay Claire, te debo otra.

-Me debes muchas cariño, pero anda date prisa o te cierran ese lugar a donde vas.

-Muchas gracias, te veo antes de irme.

Para mi buena suerte, justo cuando salía del establecimiento un taxi apareció. Lo tome enseguida, le di indicaciones al conductor de hacia donde me dirigía y salimos en camino. Pero cómo no todo puede ser perfecto, me toco un tráfico terrible. El tiempo lo tenía encima y lo que iba a hacer me tomaría mucho de ese tiempo, sobre todo por que el encargo era de un día para otro. Después de más de 45 minutos en la calle, el taxista logro salir de ahí y dio paso a nuestro camino, muchos minutos más tarde ya me encontraba en el barrio Griego de New York, no es que fuera un barrio como tal, eran un par de manzanas a lo mucho. Mi objetivo de estar ahí era para comprar el regalo.

Los padres de Rosalie y Jasper murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando ellos eran pequeños, iban en la carretera y fueron parte de una carambola dónde más de 30 personas perdieron la vida, entre ellos Lillian y Maxtton Hale, iban en compañía de sus hijos que sólo contaban con pocos años, Jasper fue quien sufrió más heridas, desfigurándose parte de su rostro, por su parte Rose sólo tuvo contusiones menores, sus padres murieron al instante del impacto. Por esto, ellos pasaron a ser custodiados por sus abuelos maternos, Alexis e Ivanna Kirgyakos eran los padres de la mamá de Jasper. Griegos emigrados a Norteamérica de muy jóvenes. Por lo tanto, parte de la infancia, toda la adolescencia y un poco de su vida como adultos de los gemelos Hale fue en raíces de este país. He ahí mi motivo, Jasper hizo una conexión muy especial con su abuela Ivanna, ella cocinaba excelente entre muchas de las maravillas que hacía, los postres eran únicos. Aún recuerdo ese aroma abrazador cuando íbamos a casa de ellos y la señora siempre nos recibía con alguno de ellos.

Sólo había una tienda en toda la ciudad que podía hacer este tipo de platillos a la perfección. En cuanto llegue ahí, baje corriendo del taxi pidiendo al chofer del mismo me esperara el tiempo necesario. La panadería "Old Greece" estaba abierta. Una mujer mayor de 70 años me recibió no de muy buena manera.

-¿Qué se le ofrece? -me dijo en tono un tanto despectivo, después de hacer una minuciosa inspección a mi atuendo-.

-Hola, necesito hacer un encargo de postres.

-Estoy por cerrar jovencita. Puede volver mañana, abrimos desde de las 8am.

-Señora, no me diga eso por favor.

-Pues se lo dije, si gusta vuelvo a repetirlo. No me quite más mi tiempo.

-Por favor, se lo pido. Esto es sumamente necesario.

-Hubiera venido con más tiempo.

-Mire, no es para mi, es un regalo para alguien muy especial en mi vida. Y sólo usted puede ayudarme.

Dicho lo anterior la mujer me miró nuevamente, pero esta ves sin tanto desprecio. Estudio mi mirada y dijo:

-Habla.

Tome un poco de aire, y hable.

-Bueno, la persona a quien quiero regalarle estos postres, es alguien en verdad especial para mi. Él, fue criado por sus abuelos griegos, creció con muchas de sus tradiciones, su abuela cocinaba y él en verdad amaba los postres que ella hacía.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de qué yo no soy su abuela?. -sarcástica y acida-.

-Sí, pero hace poco más de nueve años él estuvo aquí, y vino precisamente a su establecimiento, comió un poco de Kataifí y dijo que el sabor era tan similar a lo que cocinaba ella.

-Por la forma en como te expresas de él y la mirada que haces, juraría que estás enamorada. Sólo por eso, y porque me caíste bien, te haré el pedido.

¿Enamorada yo? ¿Qué se fumo? Fue detrás del mostrador a tomar un pedazo de papel y lápiz. Volvió conmigo y me pregunto:

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?.

-Son 5 cosas, no me mire así, parece mucho pero es de lo más sencillo.

-Dime.

-Será una orden de Amygdalotá, un Galaktaboúreko, otra orden de Kataifi, una orden de Loukoumádes y otra más de Tiganítes.

-Muy bien, ¿lo quieres en cesto, canasta o bandeja?.

-En un cesto está bien.

-Pasa por él el 25.

-¡Ay no!

-¿No qué? -me miró de mala gana, otra vez-.

-Es que no puedo, tiene que ser antes.

-¿Acaso estás loca? Vienes a mi tienda ya de noche, te atiendo, haces un pedido enorme y me dices que no puedes.

-Perdone, pero de verdad no puedo. Yo vuelo mañana a Washington, para ver a mi familia, y él estará ahí quiero que sea su regalo de noche buena.

Suspiro, yo más bien diría que bufo. Dijo un montón de palabras en griego que no entendí, pero por el tono en que lo hizo seguramente fueron groserías. Me miró de nuevo.

-Mira muchacha, no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas y menos por alguien que ni conozco. Pero algo me dice que ese hombrecillo significa mucho para ti. ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?.

-8:10am pero debo estar en el aeropuerto a las 6.

-Te va a costar mucho, me pasaré la noche en vela cocinando por ti. Advertida, en cuanto este tu pedido te llamaré y tendrás que estar aquí.

-¡Mil gracias! -salte y la abrace, ella desde luego me rechazaba. Pero no importaba la mitad de mi regalo era un hecho-.

-Para ya, no creo que me des las gracias cuando veas tu cuenta.

No quise molestar a esa mujer, no fuera a ser que cambiará de parecer. Salí de aquel lugar y corriendo me fui de nuevo a las tiendas. Al llegar a "The Grandpa" aquello era un mar de gente, compras de última hora. Pero no importaba, sabía que lo yo buscaba no era del agrado de todos. Esa tienda estaba especializada en ropa para personas mayores o aquellos que gustan de un vestir más clásico, Jasper amaba los suéteres tipo abuelo de los 60's, fui al departamento de dicha línea y encontré varios. Fui a caja a pagar y de nuevo a correr.

Llegue a la agencia de Claire justo antes de que cerrara.

-¡Alice! -la asuste y grito-.

-Lo siento, es sólo que por nada y no te alcanzo.

-Dime ¿cómo te fue?.

-Por poco y todo se viene abajo, pero salió como lo esperaba.

-Eso me alegra, ¿qué le darás siempre?.

-Es un poco largo de contar, ¿tienes tiempo para una pequeña charla, mientras cenamos? Yo invito.

-Me parece perfecto, acepto. No traes auto, vamos a mi casa a dejar tus paquetes y después te llevo a tu departamento.

Hecho esto último, fuimos caminando a un pequeño restaurante italiano que se encontraba a 9 calles de casa de Claire. Estando allí y después de ordenar nuestra cena, le platique lo que pensaba darle a Jasper.

-¡Wow Alice! Eso es un detalle hermoso, estoy segura que él te lo agradecerá mucho.

-No es eso lo que deseo, sólo quiero qué le guste.

-Así será estoy segura. Pero me resulta muy cómico lo que te ocurrió con aquella mujer.

-No me lo recuerdes, ha sido muy mona. La hubieras visto, me asesinaba con la mirada.

-Al fin ha aceptado, de mala manera pero lo hizo, eso es lo importante.

-Y qué lo digas, juraba que me diría que no.

Estuvo a nada de hacerlo, pero gracias a algo acepto. Tuve una platica bastante amena con Claire, a pesar de la gran diferencia de edades que había entre nosotras, nuestras amistad era muy buena y sólida, casi tanto como con Bella. A quien debía llamar en cuanto llegará a mi piso. Terminando de cenar y de vuelta en casa de mi amiga, depositamos mis últimas compras en el maletero y minutos más tarde estaba en mi departamento, terminando de empacar. Cerca de las 10:30 de la noche, el teléfono sonó.

-¿Diga? -era número desconocido, pero podría ser una emergencia-.

-Alice, soy Bella. -escucharla me tranquilizo-.

-Hola Bells, ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Porqué no me llamaste de tu casa o de tu móvil? -eso era extraño-.

-Hola Allie, no te preocupes todo está bien. Es sólo que tu adorada sobrina Carlie, escondió los teléfonos y no logramos encontrarlos, encima Renesmee tiene mi móvil, fue a una reunión, Edward no está tuvo guardia, y ni como ir a casa de tus papás a estas horas.

-¿De dónde me llamas?.

-De la calle -lo dijo en un tono tan despreocupado y relajado, me tenso mucho. Sólo a ella se le ocurría salir a la calle a esas horas-.

-¿Acaso estás loca? Tú sola en la calle.

-Traigo a los niños.

-Pediste la razón Bella. Por si sola ya eres un peligro para ti misma, encima con 3 niños.

-Calma, he venido a buscar a Nessie. No tarda en salir. Quedaste de llamar y no lo hiciste, me preocupe.

-¿Edward sabe dónde estás?.

-Claro él llegará en cualquier momento… ¡Joseph! Deja en paz a tu hermana, y tu Edward en vez de cuidar a tus hermanos pierdes el tiempo en ese juego. Permíteme Alice.

Mi amiga aventó la bocina, pero claramente escuche cómo regañaba a Joe por molestar a Carlie y de igual manera lo hacía con Edward, quien por lo visto la ignoraba, Ella sólo gritaba. Varias veces deposito monedas en el teléfono, una vez terminado sus líos volvió conmigo.

-¿Puedes parar de reír? -se molesto, perdón-.

-Lo siento Bella, pero el hecho de imaginarte regañando a mis sobrinos me causa mucha gracia.

-Mira tú, no es nada divertido. Se me complica en ratos, Nessi en plena pubertad insoportable, Edward idiotizado con los videojuegos, Joseph tan terrible y mal portado, y Carlie con mamitis aguda. Me vuelvo loca.

-Querías hijos.

-Los amo Alice, son mi todo. Pero en ratos no puedo, y para colmo mi trabajo y tu hermano que poco me ayuda.

-Ese Edward, díselo a mi mamá y verás como lo pone en cintura.

-He pensado en ello pero no, esto es cosa nuestra. Ya encontraré la manera de obligarlo a ser padre ajajajá.

-Te ayuda mucho, bueno cuando en verdad quiere. Cambiemos de tema.

-Mejor, ¿Qué ha pasado con el regalo tan famoso de Jasper? -Durante mi travesía le conté todo a Bella-.

-Ya lo tengo, mañana me lo entregan.

-¿Hasta mañana? Tú estás mal mujer, sí es cuando vienes para acá. ¿No me digas que vendrás hasta después?.

-Sí Bella mañana, es una larga historia que te contaré en cuanto te vea. Y no, no llegaré después, mañana me tendrás ahí. Por cierto, ¿Sabes quién pasará por mi al aeropuerto?

-Está en veremos.

-¿Qué? Eso no puedo ser, pero sí desde hace más de una semana les avise.

-Y a ti se te olvido que tu papá ya tenía el compromiso del hospital. Edward y él son los anfitriones, encima Esme y yo debemos estar ahí con ellos.

-Maldición. ¿Crees qué pueda ir Rose? Además la fiesta es por la noche, yo llego en la mañana.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que tu mamá revisa todo personalmente, Los Doctores trabajan y yo, pues tengo mis hijos. Te prometo hacer todo lo posible por ir por ti. Respecto a Rose, no sé.

¡Genial! Lo qué me faltaba, muy probablemente mi familia no pudiera ir por mi. Momento, ¿Jasper ya había llegado? Tal vez, él pudiera ir por mi. Estaba tentada en preguntarle a Bella, y creo que ella me leyó la mente.

-Debido a la gran atención que me pones, imagino en quien piensas.

-Ahora eres adivina ¿no?.

-No, pero te conozco. Y no, Jasper aún no llega. Se supone que lo haría hoy pero no sé que problema tuvo en su trabajo que ya no pudo.

Escuchar esa explicación, me hizo sentir muy mal. Lo más seguro era que él ya no estuviera, todo mi trabajo valdría un cacahuate.

-Entonces, él no estará para Noche Buena.

-Tal vez no, pero todo puede pasar. No te desanimes.

Por más porras que me echaba mi mejor amiga, no lograba sacarme de mi mal estado de animo. Seguimos conversando cerca de 25 minutos más, llego mi hermano y él tampoco sabía nada de Jasper ni quien podría ir por mi. Salude rápidamente a mis sobrinos y colgué. Esa noche había sido catastrófica, todo el entusiasmo que había tenido estos días por sola idea de verle de nuevo se habían esfumado por completo.

Con mucha tristeza y pesar me acosté a dormir un poco, en cualquier momento me llamaría la mujer de la panadería para que fuera por mi pedido. El cuál ya no tenía ningún sentido.

Cerca de las 4 de la mañana sonó mi teléfono celular, era la susodicha panadera, dándome una ducha rápida y alistar todo mi equipaje salí corriendo de mi apartamento. Cogí un taxi y fui a recoger lo que había encargado, el aroma que desprendía aquel cesto era sublime, tantos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente. Mismo que hicieron sentirme peor de lo que me encontraba. Al ver la factura casi me iba de espaldas, tal como lo dijo ella, no iba a darle las gracias después de verlo. $3,000 dólares fue lo que me costo ese pequeño detalle que ahora no me servía de nada.

De la panadería fui directo al aeropuerto, no tenía sentido alguno volver a casa. Unas horas más de espera no hacían gran diferencia. El aeropuerto a esas horas ya era un caos gente esperando sus vuelos, fuera para llegada o de salida, me fui directo a la sala de abordar una vez registrado mi gran número de maletas, por supuesto tuve sobre equipaje, me daba lo mismo estaba molesta y un tanto decepcionada, todo esfuerzo cuanto hice para poder encontrar el regalo perfecto había sido en vano.

Una, dos horas, no sé cuantas más pasaron cuando por fin escuche por el alta voz el llamado para abordar, tome mi bolso de mano y la cesta llena de pan y subí al avión. Fui de las primeras y la única que disponía de tres asientos para ella sola. Asegure el regalo que jamás llegaría a las manos de la persona a quién en un principio iba destinada y me recosté, estaba enfadada, cansada y con mucho sueño, un poco de descanso no le vendría nada mal a este pobre cuerpo y sobre todo, cabeza que había trabajado a marchas forzadas. Seattle allá te voy.

* * *

_Hola! Cómo están? Ay chicas estoy impresionada, jamás me imagine que fueran a recibir tan bien la historia, sigo sin creérmela! Qué recibimiento más bello! Muchísimas gracias! De verdad que no tengo palabras para agradecerles, muchas gracias a KlaudiaLobithaCullen, AliceLugonzyCullendeWithlock , montego 24, IchirukiLullaby, amelia, Romy92 & Sweetsugarhoney por tan hermosos reviews! La vedad que los leo y no dejo de babear, son increíbles chicas! También a todas aquellas que dan favorite o siguen la historia, también a quienes en el anonimato me leen, muchas gracias por su tiempo!_

_Les cuento que he perdido el portátil el fin de semana, me lo han robado en la aduana. He llorado tanto, y no por el equipo, si me peso tenia 2 años con él y acababa de pagarlo hahaha, lo que más me dolió fue perder mis historias, imagines, canciones y todo mi trabajo que hice este mes que estuve fuera de Ventnor. Por fortuna y gracias a un lapsus de inteligencia, respalde toda esa información y por más hermoso también guardé lo que llevaba escrito de la novela! Así que seguiré con la misma línea. _

_Ahora sí yendo a lo que debo, Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? Esa Alice sí que está loca! Pero a la vez es una lindura, mira que buscarle a Jasper los postres y hacer lo imposible para obtenerlos, eso sólo se hace por alguien que de verdad se quiere. Adoro a Bella es tan simple sin complicaciones y bonachona, apoyando a su amiga en todo y con unos hijos que son un desastre. Sí lo desean, háganme saber su pensar sobre esta parte de la historia y de nuevo muchas gracias!_

_Hoy me llego un review preguntándome que cuando actualizo, chicas trataré de hacerlo cada semana pero no lo garantizo. Trabajo hasta el 20 de diciembre y de verdad que tengo hasta el tope. Después viajare a México para estar con mi familia (con un chorro de sobrinos, hermanos locos, padres sicodélicos, amigos dementes y sin un Jasper), lo más probable es que me pierda por semanas para estar con ellos el mayor tiempo posible. Así que les pido un poco de consideración con esta loca, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y de verdad que a veces por más que lo desee tiempo es lo que menos tengo para estar aquí. _

_Para no hacer esto más largo de lo que esto es, los dejo. Besos!_

_Nos vemos en la próxima! =)_


	4. Capitulo 3- En Casa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mìa. **

* * *

Capitulo 3.

En casa.

El vuelo se me fue cómo agua entre las manos, una de los sobrecargos tuvo que despertarme para decirme que habíamos arribado a Seattle. Después de bajar del avión, tomar mi equipaje y depositarlo en un carrito, emprendí la eterna guerra a la que una se enfrenta en un aeropuerto a tan sólo unas horas de Noche Buena. Logre salir de las salas de llegada, como no supe sí alguien podría ir por mi, me fui directamente a la salida para esperar más horas a conseguir un taxi.

Aquello era un caos total, gente por todos lados, al igual que maletas. Estaba furiosa, me desesperaba la gente y tener tanta alrededor de mi era peor. Con mucho cuidado de no atropellar a alguien o peor aún de que me fueran a robar algo, hice de mujer elástica y estire mi cuello lo más posible para poder ver. Me detuve unos instantes examinando cuál de las puertas era la más cercana a mi, dirigí mi mirada hacía muchos lugares, y en una de esas se cruzo con otra, la había visto antes pero no lograba recordar dónde. Pero él sí que lo recordó, sonrío en mi dirección y agitando ambas manos, logre escuchar que gritaba mi nombre, no quería parecer una tonta y muchos menos estorbar, seguí mi marcha y estando ya más cerca pude reconocerlo. Se trataba de Mike Newton, era un Medico Pediatra que trabajaba para mi papá, la última vez que le vi era interno, por mi madre supe que hizo su especialidad en pediatría y era muy querido por la madres y los niños, siempre ha sido un buen tipo, él durante muchos años estuvo tratando de ser más que amigo de Bella, pero al ver que no lo lograría desistió e intento hacer lo mismo conmigo, sólo que al ver mis pocas ilusiones con él se rindió y comenzó a andar con Jessica Stanley, quien siempre estuvo enamorada de él. Las cosas entre ellos no funcionaron y cada uno dio por camino separado, ella volvió al pueblo hace un año y el reencuentro entre ambos fue muy productivo, ahora esperan a su primer hijo.

Estando completamente frente a él, me recibió de muy buena gana.

-Alice, qué gusto verte -miro hacia mi carro de equipaje y soltó- sigues tan… compradora cómo siempre. Te veo muy bien.

-Hola Mike, genio y figura hasta la sepultura. Gracias, lo mismo digo. -No tenía la menor idea de lo que hacía aquí, pero quizás podría llevarme a casa- ¿vienes a recoger a alguien?.

-Sí, a ti.

-¿A mi? ¿Por qué? -eso no lo espere-.

-Tu papá estaba muy preocupado por que no podrían venir, y aprovechando que hoy veníamos por mi cuñada pues le dije que si gustaba nosotros te recogeríamos.

-Hablas en plural, ¿vienes con Jessica? -que diga qué no-.

-Sí -¡mierda!- está unas salas más allá, el vuelo de su hermana se demoró unas horas, y el tuyo estaba más próximo, esperando buena suerte de que llegarás a tiempo me vine a dar una vuelta.

-Genial, pues aquí estoy.

-Vamos, me llevo el coche.

En el corto trayecto de una sala a otra, no dejaba de mirarme ni sonreírme, me hacía sentir un poco incomoda. Una vez en el lugar, una embarazadísima Jessica nos esperaba desparramada sobre un asiento. Trato de levantarse a saludarme pero le pedí que no lo hiciera dado su estado, para mi sorpresa me recibió mejor de lo que esperaba, y mientras Mike estaba cerca de la salida para ver a su cuñada, nosotras nos pusimos a conversar, aunque en realidad fue ella quien no dejo de hacerlo, no le preste mucha atención siempre me mareaba, lo poco que le pude entender era que estaba de 7 meses de embarazo, eran unos gemelos, no sabía el sexo y esperaba parir después de las festividades, que le hacía mucha ilusión estar con Mike y formar una familia, sus padres y suegros estaban felices así como toda la familia blah blah blah. Por fin apareció Molly, la hermana de ésta y fue de la única manera en que logro callarse, salimos de aquel lugar horrendo y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, donde se encontraba la camioneta de los Newton, entre Mike, Molly y yo acomodamos el equipaje, la primera en dejar en su casa sería yo. Todo el viaje de Seattle a Forks, tanto Jessica cómo su hermana no dejaron de hablar, sí una me estresaba las dos juntas me asesinaban, Le pedía a la vida que el camino se hiciera corto, de tantas tonterías que escuchaba y de aburrición me quede dormida. Fue el movimiento brusco de Molly lo que logró despertarme. Con mis maletas sobre el porche de la casa, Mike volvió a su vehículo para seguir su camino, me despidió de todos y una vez que arranco el automóvil, grite de desesperación.

Ya tranquila y con parte de mi frustración fuera, introduje la llave en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta llamé a todos los nombres que podían estar ahí pero nadie respondió. Una a una metí mis maletas, dejándolas en la sala, ya después entre mis hermanos me ayudarían a subirlas a mi recamará. Entré un poco más hasta dar a la escalera, volví a llamar esta vez un poco más fuerte, pero no obtuve respuesta. Deje las llaves de la casa sobre la mesa redonda que se encontraba en medio del gran pasillo que conectaba la sala de estar con el comedor y a su vez la hacía de recibidor y demostrador de aquella enorme escalera de mármol. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos traseros de mis jeans, y me dedique a contemplar aquel lugar, mi hogar. Muchos recuerdos me vinieron a la mente, tantas cosas vividas, anécdotas buenas y malas, observe el techo tan alto y hermoso, cada parte de la casa tenía ese toque tan característico de mi madre, al bajar la mirada de nuevo di con la mesa redonda a la que ya no le cabía un marco de fotografías, y sobre ella había una nota escrita por Mamá:

_Querida Alice:_

_Para cuando veas esta nota ya estarás en casa y podrás ver que no estamos en ella. Hemos hecho todo lo posible para ser nosotros quienes fuéramos por ti al aeropuerto, no resulto pero por fortuna ha sido Mike muy mono y se ha ofrecido. En fin, tengo muchas ganas de verte hija mía, abrazarte y llenarte de besos, deja de hacer esa cara de asco que no te escaparás de mí. En cuanto nos sea posible estaremos contigo antes de la cena de esta noche. _

_Sé que debes estar fatigada y molesta por el viaje, pero sobre todo por la compañía de vuelta, para mermar un poco tu pesar, te he dejado sobre la estufa un poco de caldo de pollo con verduras, lo he preparado para ti esta mañana con todo mi amor. En la nevera podrás encontrar una porción generosa de suflé de chocolate que Bella te ha traído y cocoa liquida, para que te endulces un poco el día. Estoy segura que debes venir cargada de maletas, así que déjalas allí ya tus hermanos se encargaran de eso, tu habitación está lista, aseada con ropa de cama limpia y esperándote para que duermas un poco, seguro que no lo has hecho muy bien. _

_Sí para cuando despiertes aún no estamos en casa, ve televisión o haz algo. Ansío mucho verte mi corazón._

_Con Amor; _

_Mamá._

_P.D. Ni creas que te salvas de la cena de esta noche, sobre tu cama encontraras 6 vestidos de gala, elegidos por tus cuñadas y yo, decídete por uno y no quiero reproches para cuando te vea._

Mi madre tan bella y única, preocupándose por mí hasta en el más mínimo detalle, y por supuesto no dejando nada fuera de lugar. Siempre guardaba las notas que me daba, aunque la viera el mismo día, podía encontrar algunas de ellas en mi recamara o algún lugar de la casa, según ella para recordarme donde podía encontrar lo que necesitara. Lu único que no me gusto de ésta, era lo dicho sobre la cena y mucho menos tener que ver los vestidos. Ya pensaría después en eso, me dirigí a la cocina y de inmediato vi una olla enorme que seguramente contenía la comida hecha, y en efecto lo era, pero mi Mamá cocino para un ejercito, deposite mi porción en un plato y lo metí al horno de microondas, mientras esperaba me serví un poco de té helado. Ya caliente, me dispuse a disfrutarlo sentada en uno de los taburetes que había en la cocina, encendí el televisor para no aburrirme tanto, por supuesto no había nada bueno en él, dí con un canal que transmitía películas navideñas y en eso me entretuve. La comida estaba deliciosa, mi madre cocinaba a las mil maravillas, ese caldo me supo a gloria, calmo un poco el frió que se sentía y la cólera que traía, cómo ya sabía de antemano que estando en casa mi mamá trataría de hacer que aumentara un poco de peso, no le iba a negar nada esta vez, tome el suflé de la nevera y me comí todo más el chocolate, estaba a punto de rodar y muy satisfecha, para no irme a dormir de inmediato, me levante, lave los trastes que utilicé y di un pequeño paseo por el jardín trasero, había unas reformas en él, juguetes por doquier, nuevos juegos instalados, incluso una caja de arena donde vi algunos de los juguetes que les envíe a mis sobrinos más pequeños, muchas flores y plantas, un juego nuevo de jardín, un columpio para adultos, Caminando un poco más dí hasta el rió que atravesaba parte de mi casa, me detuve antes de llegar al puente que conectaba la casa de mis padres con la de mi hermano Edward, me habría gustado ir y ver de nuevo aquella cabaña sacada de un cuento de hadas, pero no estaría nadie. Volví a casa, y como no sentía tan pesado el estomago, opte por tomar el consejo de mamá y dormir un rato. De las maletas, tome dos, más la cesta con el regalo de Jasper y bolso de mano.

Con un poco de pesar subí los tres pisos que separaban mi habitación con el resto de la casa y una vez ahí, más recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, abrí la puerta y ese hermoso olor a añoranza me invadió, deje las cosas sobre el piso y admire con mucho amor aquel lugar que fue mío tantos años, todo estaba prácticamente como lo deje, muy limpio por supuesto, pero la misma decoración, algunos de mis trofeos, mis cuadros, las fotografías. Deshice aquel par de maletas y acomodé la ropa en el closet y algunos cajones, escondí la cesta con el pan en un pequeño armario que tenía, ya después lo tiraría. Puse mis ojos sobre mi cama y esos 6 vestidos, con una mueca de desaprobación los mire todos, ninguno me gustaba no eran mi tipo, y era obvio las elecciones, los elegidos por Bella muy cubiertos, los de Rose demasiado escotados o con unas abiertas en las piernas enormes y los de mi Mamá aunque eran un poco más de mi tipo eran auténticamente de señora, sopese mis opciones y opte por uno de los elegidos por Bella, no estaba tan feo pero tenía una mangas espantosas que arruinaban el pecho, por suerte tenia habilidad para la moda, saque mi vieja maquina de coser, agujas, tijeras, hilos y puse manos a la obra. No sólo le quite las mangas al vestido, le corte un poco el faldón quite parte de la pedrería y le hice unos bordados a mi gusto ¡Quedo perfecto!.

El calzado no me preocupaba llevaba gran parte de mis zapatos, el vestido era negro así que no había mucho arte en elegir los adecuados. Puse mi nuevo vestido sobre un gancho, lo colgué en mi closet y los otros 5 los avente sobre una silla. Con la cama despejada en su totalidad y el cansancio que me invadía al mil, me tumbe sobre la cama y me perdí en un sueño profundo y placentero.

Desperté ya tarde, la noche comenzaba a caer y no escuchaba ningún ruido, me preocupe por mi familia. Salí corriendo de mi habitación, al instante escuche una risa que extrañaba con locura. Baje al siguiente piso y seguí aquella risa, provenía del estudio de mi Padre, la luz se encontraba encendida, entré sin hacer ruido, y fue entonces que vi quién emitía ese hermoso sonido. Era mi Madre quien reía a carcajada suelta, estaba sentada en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio de mi papá, él le contaba una de las anécdotas que le habían ocurrido el día de hoy. Me quede contemplándolos durante un momento, verlos así, tan felices, juntos, demostrándose su amor hasta en una risa. Guardaba en mi memoria esto, y mientras lo pensaba un par de ojos café avellana me miró y ese bello rostro con forma de corazón se ilumino con la sonrisa más hermosa de todo el mundo, mi madre me vio.

Extendió sus brazos en mi dirección y yo no pude resistirme a abrazarla. Corrí hacia ella y me perdí en su abrazo, la apretuje hacía mi tanto como pude, absorbí su aroma hasta que penetro todo mi ser.

-Ya era hora dormilona -lazo mi madre sin dejar de abrazarme- pensábamos que no despertarías.

-No los escuche llegar, hubiera ido de inmediato a verlos. -yo seguía abrazándola-.

-Te hablamos muchas veces, tu papá incluso pensó que no estabas, subimos a tu habitación y te vimos tan dulcemente dormida que optamos por no despertarte. -deshizo el abrazo-.

-Lo siento Mamá, he tenido unos días terribles, no había descansado del todo y creo que me perdí.

-Eso está muy bien mi corazón, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañaba -me beso en la mejilla-.

-Y yo a ustedes mamá -le devolví el gesto-.

Mi voz favorita masculina por fin hablo.

-¿Y para tu viejo no hay ni un hola? -Papá haciéndose el sentido-.

-¡Claro que sí! Un hola, muchos besos y abrazos.

Me fui a dónde estaba sentado y lo abrace tan fuerte cómo lo hice con mamá, y de igual manera, absorbí su aroma y todo su amor. Estar en mi casa, con mis padres, mi familia sin duda era lo mejor de mi vida. El mejor lugar sobre la tierra.

Me fui a sentar en la otra silla y converse un poco con mis papás.

-Los veo muy tranquilos ¿se ha cancelado la cena? -esperaba que así fuera-.

-No te emociones hija, es sólo que he encontrado un organizador maravilloso, ya no estoy en edad para eso he dejado muchas cosas en sus manos ya sólo superviso.

-Contando con alguien, ¿no has podido ir por mi al aeropuerto?.

-No me reproches mi cielo, he dicho que es maravilloso no milagroso. Qué más hubiera querido e ir por ti, no pude.

-Estoy bromeando mamá, ¿y qué tal está? -no es que tuviera deseos de salir con alguien, pero dado a que estaría mucho tiempo en casa, y mis mejores amigas estaban casadas y con hijos, necesitaría distraerme-.

-Ay hija no te hagas muchas ilusiones -papá hablaba- tu madre pensaba en casarte con él, pero resulta que encontró más atractivos a tus hermanos. -no paró de reír después de decir esto-.

-Deja de reírte Carlisle, no es divertido. Yo le hable mucho de ti hija, pensé que sería bueno pero me resulto del otro bando.

-Bueno mamá no todo resulta siempre, no te preocupes está bien.

-No hija no lo está, a tu edad ya deberías estar por lo menos comprometida y mírate.

-Mamá no comiences por favor, ese tema ya lo hemos hablado un sinfín de veces y conoces mi respuesta.

-Mi cielo entiéndeme, sólo quiero tu felicidad. Que te realices como mujer, ver a mis nietos.

-Ya tienes siete ¿no te parecen suficientes? -estaba enojándome-.

-Pues no, son hijos de tus hermanos, yo quiero uno tuyo.

-Mamá estoy joven, aún tengo tiempo.

-Hija tienes treinta años, se te acaba el reloj biológico, o no me digas qué ….. -hizo una pausa enorme-.

-¿Qué cosa mamá? …Habla me pones nerviosa.

-Pues que tú seas… giddy.

-¿Qué sea que? No te entiendo ¿Qué es un giddy?

-Lo qué es Brian, el organizador, un giddy.

-Mamá te juro que no entiendo.

-Ahora hablan tan raro, esa palabra que usan para llamarle a alguien que gusta de su mismo sexo ¿cómo dicen?

-Má se dice GAY no giddy -estallé junto a papá en carcajadas-.

-No se burlen de mí, que yo no conozco su lenguaje raro. Dime hija ¿eres gay? No estoy de acuerdo del todo con eso, pero sí tu la amas y ella a ti no me queda de otra más aceptarla, ya veremos después cómo le decimos a tus sobrinos que tienen otra tía, el tema de los nietos me haré mejor a la idea de no tenerlos, me conforta el saber que no estás sola que ….

-¡Mamá para! Deja de hacerte ideas que nada que ver, no soy gay. No me gustan las mujeres, no des por hecho algo que jamás dije.

-Lo siento hija, pero me preocupa tu estado sentimental.

-Yo estoy bien mamá gracias. Ahora dejemos el tema por la paz y hablemos de otra cosa.

-Alice tiene razón -por fin hablo mi padre- será mejor que vayan a arreglarse en 3 horas nos vamos.

-Carlisle es un tema serio, pero no te escapas Mary Alice, anda que tu eres la que más tardas.

Sin decir más salí del estudio de papá, esa era la principal razón por la cuál no iba a casa, mamá siempre salía con su tema y lo mismo ocurría cuando estaba en casa de la abuela o con alguna de mis tías. Con mal humor entre a la habitación, abrí las llaves de la tina, necesitaba un baño largo para relajarme.

Tomé una ducha larga y bastante efectiva, al salir seque muy bien mi cuerpo e hice mi ritual de belleza habitual, una vez terminado comencé con mi arreglo para ese noche. No me encontraba con el mejor de los ánimos pero estaba decida a pasármelo bien.

Para mi sorpresa logre terminar antes de lo esperado, al bajar por la escalera mi padre sonrío al verme y mamá movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-Has bajado antes de lo esperado -dijo papá-.

-Decidí no hacerlo complicado.

-Perfecto, vámonos.

Mamá tenía mucha prisa por llegar al salón, según ella quería cerciorarse de que todo marchaba de lujo. Llegamos con unos pocos minutos de anticipación, mientras ella daba su visto bueno a lo realizado por Brian, papá y yo dimos un largo paseo por el hospital, platicamos de mi y lo que hice estos dos años, mi vida personal pero no tan a fondo cómo lo pedía mi madre, me contó de su trabajo, lo feliz que era con sus nietos. Eso era lo que más me gustaba de él, ser cauteloso y respeto hacía mí.

La hora de recibir a sus invitados llego y tuvimos que regresar, mamá ya estaba en la puerta y en cuento nos vio llegar jaló a papá a su costado. Yo me hice a un lado y fui a sentarme a nuestra mesa. Vi desfilar un centenar de personas, entre médicos y sus familias, personal del hospital y algunos pacientes, casi para terminar con el desfile de ropa más horrendo del mundo, pude apreciar a Rosalie a lo lejos, entaviada en un vestido rojo precioso con un súper escote en la espalda, sólo ella podía ponerse algo así después de tres hijos, mi hermano mayor en un smoking clásico negro. Ellos también me vieron, fueron a saludarme de carrera pues debían estar en otra mesa, unos minutos más tarde aparecieron Edward y Bella, llegando con retardo como siempre. Mi mamá los reprochaba con la mirada, de nada servía que llegarán a esa hora debieron estar al inicio. Con un poco de tristeza Bella y mi hermano se acercaron a mí, nos abrazamos fuertemente.

-¡Alice por fin estás aquí! -mi amiga en verdad me extrañaba-.

-Por fin Bella, te echado mucho de menos.

-Y yo a ti, muchísimo.

-Quita esa cara mujer, sabías perfecto que mi mamá se molestaría ¿Porqué no llegaron a tiempo?

-Culpa de Bella -Edward como siempre lavándose las manos-.

-Eso no es cierto, fue tu culpa Edward. Si hubieras ido a buscar a Mallory como debías, esto no hubiese pasado.

-¿Y ella quien es? -no sabía de quién hablaban-.

-Es la niñera de los niños, le pedí a tu hermano hace tres semanas que la buscara se lo estuve recordando todos los días hasta ayer y resulta que jamás se lo dijo. La llame y por supuesto estaba ocupada, así que imagínate. Tuve que ir con mi papá y pedirle a Sue que los cuidara.

-¿Y acepto? -Sue era la madrastra de Bella, se llevaban bien pero no le gustaban los niños, decía que ella ya había criado a sus hijos cuando debió hacerlo-.

-Pues sí, no quería pero tu sabes que nadie se resiste a la mirada de Carlie, eso y que Reneesme es su adoración aunque no lo reconozca.

-¿Lo ves Bella?

-¿Qué cosa Alice?

-Qué tener tantos hijos no es bueno, siempre surge algo.

-Eso lo dices por que no tienes los tuyos, y a ese paso dudo que algún día los tengas -Edward cuando estaba molesto era despiadado-.

-No digas estupideces Edward, mejor vete con tu papá y planea como contentar a tu mamá, por que cuando le diga la verdad, te aseguro que estará molesta contigo.

Mi hermano se fue como perro con el rabo entre las patas, sólo había 4 mujeres en el mundo que lograban dominarlo de esa manera, Bella, Mamá y sus dos hijas. Por eso era tan malo con el resto de las mujeres en el planeta, por supuesto al ser su hermana cargaba la mano conmigo. Seguí reconfortando a Bella un poco, cuando por fin terminaron de llegar lo invitados, papá dio un pequeño discurso de bienvenida y dio comienzo la cena-baile, mi padres fueron a sentarse con nosotros, mamá no dejaba de culpar a Bella hasta qué, ésta cansada de ello le dijo la verdad y ahora el enojo fue con Edward, resultaba muy cómico ver a mi hermano bombardeado por su esposa y su madre.

La cena fue muy sabrosa y se mantuvo amena, las cosas en la mesa se relajaron aunque mi madre parecía disco rayado con lo mismo, mi soltería, el no tener hijos o el retraso de mi hermano y su esposa. Llego el momento del baile, y a pesar de que no llevaba pareja no hizo falta quien se animara a sacarme a bailar, lo hice con papá, mis hermanos, algunos amigos o conocidos del hospital, mi abuelo materno y uno de los niños que estaba internado.

No fue la noche terrible que yo me había imaginado, me divertí mucho, la disfrute. Comí a reventar y baile hasta que no pude más, termine rendida y una vez en casa me desmaquille lo más pronto que pude, me desvestí y me dormí en ropa interior.

Me desperté un poco tarde, la desvelada de anoche y los tragos que tome habían mermado en mí. Sentía resaca y el dolor de cabeza no era del todo tolerable, eso más la luz solar y el ruido que se traían abajo no me dejo dormir un poco más, y como sabía que las cosas serían así todo el tiempo, decidí darme una ducha rápida, tomar algo contra el dolor y ayudar a mamá con la cena de noche buena.

Al bajar a la planta principal me encontré un caos total, en casa estaban mis dos hermanos y sus familias, 7 niños juntos era una bomba, papá estaba feliz y mamá de vez en cuando quería arrancarse los cabellos cuando una de sus figuras decorativas peligraba con caer. Quise no interrumpir la fiesta, pero fue imposible, una pequeñita de tres años me reconoció al instante y chillo mi nombre, mi sobrina menor Carlie se alegro mucho de verme, me conocía por fotos y las videos llamadas que hacíamos algunas veces a la semana. Fue corriendo hacía a mi con los bracitos estirados y yo la tome, adoraba a mi sobrinita, los otros niños al verla la imitaron, no sabía si realmente era por gusto o mera inercia, me importaba poco yo los amaba a todos.

Después de ese recibimiento hermoso de mis adorados tormentos y el propio de mis hermanos y cuñadas, después de dos años de no volver a casa, me fui a la cocina a comer algo y tomar un analgésico. Entrando a ella vi la mesa del ante comedor y la barra llena de comida, como siempre mi Madre exagerando y mis cuñadas secundándola. Ellas llegaron unos instantes después. Comenzamos a hablar un poco de mí y mi vida en NY, por supuesto, mi progenitora no perdía la oportunidad para reprocharme el no haberme parado en casa tanto tiempo. Cambiaron de tema y yo no les preste mucha atención, lo qué en realidad quería saber, era sí Jasper estaría algunos días o no. Pero no tuve oportunidad de acercarme a Rose y preguntárselo directamente, el día se nos fue cocinando y preparando todo para esa noche. Mis hermanos y familia se fueron a sus respetivos hogares, para alistarse y visitar a la otra familia o amigos más cercanos antes de la cena en casa de mis padres.

Mientras Mamá terminaba de revisar todo por enésima vez, Papá y yo nos dedicamos a terminar de decorar la sala principal y en general la parte baja de la casa. La cena estaba prácticamente lista, la mesa puesta, lo únicos que faltaban eran nuestros invitados pero para eso había que esperar algunas horas más. No quería aburrirme y tampoco deseaba escuchar cosas de enfermos que siempre terminaban hablando mis padres. Así que me fui a mi habitación y para matar el tiempo me puse a desempacar las maletas que faltaban y ordenar los regalos que le daría esa noche a mi familia, me fascinaba ver la cara de emoción de mis sobrinos al abrir sus obsequios, la cara de abnegada de Bella al ver su ropa y como broma del destino, la cesta con los regalos de Jasper se clavo justo frente a mi.

Un picor en el corazón hizo acto de presencia, no lamentaba el hecho de lo que pague por ello, o lo mucho que sufrí por conseguirlo, me pesaba la idea de saber que aquello que hice con tanta ilusión nunca llegaría a él. Enojada conmigo misma por ser tan ilusa a mi edad, encerré de nuevo en el armario la cesta dando un fuerte portazo.

Mamá me llamo para que terminara de ayudarla a decorar algunos de muffins que habíamos cocinado para los niños. Era una de las cosas que me gustaba hacer de pequeña con ella, pero esta vez no lograba disfrutarlo de igual manera, por supuesto que lo noto al instante y me lo hizo saber.

-¿Puedes dejar de moverte tanto? Me estás mareando corazón -dijo sin mirarme mientras ella hacía un mal hecho Santa Claus-.

-Lo siento mamá -no tiene ganas de hablar con ella-.

-Dime qué te ocurre Mary Alice.

-A mi nada -eso no lo creí-.

-Claro, ni a ti te engañas. Dime, ¿por qué estás así?

-No es nada, sólo una tontería ya se me pasará.

-No puede ser una tontería sí te tiene así, habla ya.

Trate de evitarlo pero no pude, en verdad necesitaba saberlo. Y ya me imaginaba cómo estaría mamá cuestionándome por que tanto interés en Jasper, pero mi curiosidad pudo más y se lo pregunte a ella.

-Es sólo, ¿tú sabes sí Jasper vendrá? -trate de ser superficial-.

-Ajá -vi como se le ilumino la mirada, era mala señal ya se estaba haciendo ideas que nada que ver- ahora entiendo -sonrió con malicia-.

-No es nada de lo que te imaginas, sólo curiosidad.

-Sí Alice como digas, y no me hago ideas pero eres obvia hija.

-Mamá yo sólo pregunto por curiosidad y no soy obvia por que no pasa nada.

-¿Vas a negarme qué te emocionaba la sola idea de ver a Jasper? -y ahora esa mirada de "dime lo que quieras no me engañas"-.

-No, pero no es por lo qué tú estás pensando. Sólo deseaba verlo cómo a todos ustedes.

-Lo sabía -sonrió victoriosa-.

-Deja de sonreír como si tuvieras la razón, me chocas cuando eres así.

-Ay hija, es qué yo sé cosas que una madre siempre sabe. Que tú trates de engañarte y hacerlo mismo con el resto es otra cosa.

-Ah, ¿con qué ahora me conoces más que yo a mi misma?

-Puede ser -su mirada burlona-.

-No eres simpática para que lo sepas, y si tan bien me conoces, dime ¿qué son esas cosas?

Dejo de hacer la decoración, me miro muy seriamente y hablo.

-Muy bien, sé que fue tu primera ilusión, tu primer beso, tu primer amor imposible durante mucho tiempo. Y que muy dentro de ti te guardaste las ganas de ser algo más que su mejor amiga.

¿Cómo diablos lo sabía? Eso era un secreto entre Bella y yo, conociéndola como lo hacía, estaba más que claro que ella no diría nada y mucho menos a mi mamá. Me quede estupefacta, no sabía que responderle me quede paralizada con la declaración que había hecho. Pero ella continuó con lo suyo.

No sé cuanto tiempo paso, pero fue quien de nuevo hablo.

-¿Lo ves? Hija, no lo hago por fastidiarte pero mi cielo te lleve 9 meses dentro mi, viví contigo 20 años, el que te hayas ido a otra ciudad no quiere decir que no te conozca.

-Mamá…. -no sabía que decir-.

-No tienes que decir nada, te prometo que nadie lo sabrá con excepción de Bella, me supongo que lo sabe es tu mejor amiga. Con respecto a tu pregunta, no sé nada mi vida. Él quedo de llegar el 22 pero unos días antes le llamo a su hermana diciéndole lo de un trabajo de emergencia y que muy probablemente no vendría, no niego que me puse muy triste yo también deseo verle, pero su trabajo es así.

El silencio se hizo presente el resto del tiempo que estuvimos allí, las pocas ilusiones que me quedaban se habían disipado en su totalidad cuando mamá me dijo lo mismo que yo sabía y no quería aceptar.

Terminamos decorar los muffins y algunas otras cosas de la cena. Decidí irme a mi habitación para ducharme y alistarme para esa noche. Estaba triste y ya un poco resignada a que no vería a Jasper, pero eso no iba a arruinar mi ida y estar con mi familia. Los extrañaba mucho, incluso más a que é,l así que a partir de ahí sería completamente de ellos.

* * *

_Hola a todas! Còmo estàn? Espero que muy bien, ojalà su finde haya sido muy placentero, mìo no ha ido mal aunque con una mala noticia pero bueno son cosas de la vida, y una etapa por la que todos pasaremos algùn dìa. _

_Aprovechando que tengo un respiro por la mañana les dejo el capitulo de la semana, Què le has parecido? Alice no màs no da una con este viaje, la compañìa de regreso a casa no ha sido de lo mejor y sòlo querìa salir corriendo. Ecima con las conclusiones de Esme respecto a su sexualidad y lo que le dice por la solteria le ponen peor, pero a què Esme es adorable? Algo pirada pero linda. El baile no resulto del todo mal y ha tenido un poco de buen tiempo, claro que lo mejor fue estar casa con los suyos, aunque claro el no tener a Jasper para esas fechas le puso mal, que viendolo bien y sabiendo lo que ya nos dijo Esme, ella deseaba algo màs que ser la mejor amiga, serà que de allì venga tanto pesar? Muchìsima gracias a Maruri-Whitlock, Romy92, Christina Becker, Sweetsugarhoney, Shiru92 y Alana Cullen por esos reviews tan hermosos! Me alegro mucho de que les guste, tambièn muchas gracias por los nuevos favorites & follows, gracias a quienes me leen con o sin manifestaciòn yo lo apreciò muchìsimo!_

_Me da pesar esto que voy a decir, pero debido a que no puedo hacerlo por medio de PM lo harè ya que si tuvo la cobardia de hacerlo tras el anonimato seguramente tendra el valor de leer mi respuesta. El dìa de hoy recibi un mail sobre un nuevo review, vengo muy mona a leero y pues veo que no ha sido favorable. No todos tienen que serlo, por supuesto hay gente a la que le guste o no lo que hacemos, pero creo que hay formas y sobre todo palabras adecuadas para hacerlo. Esta persona ha dicho cosas muy fuertes que no voy a repetir, pero sòlo respondere a algunas con mucha educaciòn. La 1.- El què alguien hace una recomiendaciòn no significa que a ti te vaya gustar, el gusto se rompe en generos, 2.- Sin tan aburrida te pareciò desde el comienzo la hubieras dejado de lado y ahorrarte el tiempo perdido, 3.- Yo sè que tengo muchas faltas de ortografìa, que mi gramatica es mala. No me escudo, pero vivo en un paìs donde se habla el inglès al 100% por màs que lo desee no tengo con quien hablar en mi lengua madre y escribiendo es la ùnica manera que tengo para no perder lo que sè. 4.- Los reviews no me quitan el sueño, acepto que es hermoso ver que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo y cuando leo su comentario el corazòn se me hincha de orgullo y felicidad, aun asì tuviera sòlo un review por capitulo me harìa igualmente feliz, estar en FF no se trata de popularidad, al menos no para mi, sino de calidad y eso es lo que yo trato de dar, pues cuando yo leeo, doy follow y favorite es por que lo obtengo de la autora. Si no me gusta la historia paro y no hago comentarios negativos. y 5.- Sì conozco la vegüenza pero no retirare ni dejare de escribir, por que me gusta lo que escribo y como lo escribo sòlo lo comparto con quien desee leer. De igual forma te agradezco la importancia y molestia que te has tomado al dejarme tu comentario, lo ùnico que me da pesar es no poder eliminarlo y que algunos vean lo mal que te expresas, espero por tu bien no vayas asì por la vida tanta negativida no es buena._

_Mil disculpas chicas por esto, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo. Siento un poco de enojo y a la vez tristeza, no por lo que dice sino por la manera en como lo ha hecho. _

_En fin, esperemo les guste el cap. Un beso!_

_Nos leemos en la pròxima! =)_


	5. Capitulo 4- Noche Buena

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La trama es mía. **

* * *

Capitulo 4.

Noche Buena.

En casa todo estaba listo, el olor a los extraordinarios guisos de Mamá inundaba el comedor. La sala principal lucia hermosa con esos adornos, el árbol con los regalos, la chimenea atiborrada por 15 botas bordadas con los nombres de cada miembro de la familia. Una mezcla extraña pero delicadamente agradable a Canela, Pino, incienso, fuego y el ya conocido perfume de las rosas que nunca faltaban en casa.

Mis padres se encontraban en su habitación terminando de arreglarse, mientras yo me encontraba en la mía mandando mensajes de textos a mi conocidos por las fiestas. Estaba aburrida, pero tenía que poner a trabajar a mi cerebro en algo que no fuera Jasper. La sola idea de pensar en su tonto nombre me hacía enojar mucho, es cierto que no tenía la culpa por no poder ir, su trabajo le exigía mucho, pero también era verdad que él pudo haber exigido un poco de comprensión por parte de sus superiores. No había pretextos que valieran, si no estaba con nosotros era por que simplemente no lo deseaba.

Pensar en eso sólo hizo que mi tristeza y el dolor que sentía por ello, se agudizaran. Avente mi teléfono a mi cama y me tumbe boca arriba sobre ella, mirando al techo con la cabeza dando vueltas, estaba harta de eso pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

-¡Estúpido Jasper! -lance en un grito-.

Tome uno de los cojines que tenía a la mano y ahogue un grito. Quería llorar pero no iba a permitírmelo, era cierto que lloraba y mucho, pero esta vez no lo haría y menos por él que ni se lo merecía. Encendí el televisor con la esperanza de que cualquier cosa despejara un poco mi mente pero eso no ocurrió. Escuche cuando mis padres bajaban para poder recibir a mis hermanos, estuve tentada en imitarlos pero sabía lo que pasaría con mi mamá así que desistí de hacerlo, por el momento.

Paso un buen rato y mis hermanos no aparecían. Salí de mi habitación y antes de bajar, me asome un poco por el ventanal, miré a los lejos de la carretera una camioneta color verde escarlata. Al instante pude reconocerla, pertenecía a Bella. Baje rápidamente las escaleras y les avise a mis papás lo que acaba de ver, ellos se emocionaron y yo con ellos. Unos minutos más tardes la puerta principal recibió grandes manotazos sobre ella; "Ese es Joe" dijo mi madre. A mi sobrino de 8 años le encantaba tocar de esa manera, Papá fue quien abrió y al instante tres niños se echaron a corren por todos lados. Edward y Bella los secundaron cargados de algunos regalos y más comida. Carlie se me echo encima y la abrace, Edward y Joe saludaban a mis papás, al poco tiempo lo hicieron conmigo, mi hermano por ordenes de su mujer se encargo de llevar todo a la cocina y acomodar los regalos. Mientras saludaba a mi mejor amiga hice cuentas y esa familia estaba incompleta, mire por todos lados pero no lograba ver al único miembro que no estaba, por lo visto Bella se percato de ello, dirigió su mirada a todos lados, después frunció el entrecejo y bufo.

Se acerco a la puerta, la abrió y a todo pulmón grito.

-¡Renesmee Isabella Cullen! Te bajas de esa camioneta pero ya, es una orden -al parecer mi sobrina mayor estaba encaprichada-.

Mi madre un poco preocupada se acerco a Bella.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Está enojada por que no dejamos que se quedará en casa de mi papá.

-Ay Bella no pasaba nada la hubieras dejado allá -trato de ser condescendiente mi mamá pero su tono se notaba un poco triste-.

-No Esme más no se puede. -Bella hizo una pausa y volvió a gritar- ¡Renesmee! Es la última vez que te llamo, vienes o te traigo de los cabellos.

-Bella no le grites -trato de conciliar mamá-.

-Me tiene cansada, todo el camino se la pasó reprochando por que no la dejamos con su abuelo Charlie, Edward dándole por su lado y claro la mala fui yo.

Aún sostenía a Carlie en mis brazos, me acerque un poco más para poder oír mejor lo que pasaba. Pero ellas no hablaban, lo único que se escucho fue el portazo de la camioneta. Y mi cuñada alterada.

-Ándale, sigue. Verás como te va si desoldaste la puerta.

Con una boca fruncida en señal de protesta y una mirada en la misma circunstancia además de los brazos cruzados, entro mi sobrina a la casa. Miro a Bella de manera fea y al ver a su abuela se suavizo un poco su expresión.

-¿Qué pasa mi cielo? ¿La casa de tus abuelos te parece tan aburrida ya? -Mamá estaba triste con sólo pensar que su adorada nieta ya no la quería-.

-No abue, es sólo que yo quería quedarme un rato más. La tía Lea me iba a traer de vuelta, pero alguien -dijo acusando a Bella con la mirada- no me dejo.

-Pues te recuerdo que ese alguien es tu madre, y me respetas.

-¿Y qué era lo que iba a pasar para que desearas quedarte? -Está vez la curiosidad como siempre gano-.

-Nada tía, es sólo que allá hay gente de mi edad y aquí niños, Edward y Emmett son unos tarados con sus juegos, Joseph es insoportable y bueno Lilian, Maxtton y Carlie juegan, yo quería tener un poco de diversión y luego estar con mi familia.

-¿Lo dices por tus tíos Seth y Paul? -Cuando el papá de Bella se caso con Sue, ella ya tenía una hija. Y juntos tuvieron dos más, Seth de 15 y Paul de 13. Renesmee tenía muy buena relación con ellos-.

-Sí…-dudo un poco en responder-.

-Eso y que iba a estar Jacob -dijo molesta mi cuñada-.

-¿Ese quién es? -pregunto mamá-.

-Un amigo de mi hermano Seth, al parecer le cae muy bien a Renesmee y viceversa. -lo que Bella trato de decir es que se gustaban-.

-Yo sólo quería estar un rato con ellos mamá, Lea dijo que me traería y cumple tu lo sabes.

-Debiste dejarla Bella, tu sabes que aquí comenzamos a cenar muy tarde, un rato que estuviera con ellos no pasaba nada -mi mamá sonrió a su nieta-.

-Lo ves -salió mi hermano de la cocina con un Mufffin en la mano- te lo dije, pero no me haces caso ya te encanta pelear con la niña.

-Claro tu siempre solapando a tu hija, me chocas Edward la mala siempre soy yo.

-Dejen de pelear por una tontería, Edward no me gustan tus modos para con tu esposa, y deja de comerte las cosas. -Ordeno mi madre- y si me lo permites Bella, me encantaría llevar a mi nieta un rato a casa de tu padre. Me quedo por allá y aprovecho para llevarle a Sue el Pay que le prepare.

-¿Puedo ir mami? -el mami y la mirada de Renesmee siempre podían contra Bella-.

-Sí puedes pero, escucha bien jovencita, cuando tu abuela diga vámonos, es vámonos ¿entendido?.

-¡Claro mami! -grito de felicidad mi sobrina y se echo en brazos a su madre-. Gracias Mami, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti mi amor.

-¿Para mi hay beso y abrazo? -dijo Edward-.

-No, te portaste mal con mamá -lanzo mi sobrina-.

Mamá tomo su bolso y abrigo junto con el Pay para los Swan y junto a su nieta salieron rumbo a su destino. Papá estaba platicando con mi hermano sobre algunas de las modificaciones que se harían en el hospital de Forks, los niños jugaban en la sala de televisión mientras Bella y yo ordenábamos un poco la cocina y Carlie nos veía.

Los niños pidieron de comer pero aun no era la hora así que de contrabando les dimos un par de muffins. Nos reunimos los que estábamos en la sala y para que no pesara el tiempo platicamos de lo acontecido en la familia los dos últimos años. Cerca de las 9:30pm el coche de mamá se estaciono. Entraron muy contentas tanto mamá como Renesmee, si no era por que la había visto molesta, juraría que mi sobrina siempre era así de tierna.

-Perdón la demora, es sólo que a mi se me fue el tiempo platicando con tus papás Bella -Era obvio que Sue no era su madre, pero había estado con ella desde los ocho años y la consideraba cómo tal, Renee la madre de Bella, falleció cuando ella tenía sólo tres años-.

-Claro -mi amiga no lo creía-.

-Es verdad mamá.

-Sí Bella, no fue por otra cosa. Es más el papá de Jacob paso por él a los veinte minutos de nuestra llegada.

-¿Lo ves? A mi abuela no le paraba la boca.

-¿Renesmee qué son esos modales? Más respeto con tu abuela -la reprendió mi amiga-.

-Lo siento Abuela -agacho la cabeza-.

-No te preocupes mi cielo -le levanto la cara a mi sobrina por la barbilla- es cierto, tu abuela parece merolico.

-Y qué lo digas a mi marea -dije en tono cómico-.

-No me simpatizas hija, me respetas. ¿Edward?

-Sí mamá -dijo mi hermano-.

-¿Ya lograste comunicarte con Emmett?.

-Aun no, le hemos marcado al móvil varias veces. Incluso a Rose y nada.

-¿Llamaste a su casa?

-También pero nada, incluso al despacho, pensando que podría estar ahí pero no hubo éxito.

-Eso está muy raro, tu hermano es muy puntual.

-¿Le llamaste a Garett? -Dijo mi cuñada, era el mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor-.

-Sí y también a Vera, los dos dijeron que sí habían ido a verlos pero se marcharon.

-Hijo -intervino papá- recuerda lo que te dijo Vera.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo de la llamada.

-¿Qué llamada? -pregunto un tanto preocupada mi Madre-.

-Estaban en casa de ella, no tenían ni quince minutos cuando Rose recibió una llamada a su móvil. Estuvo discutiendo un poco y después se llevo a Emmett y hablaron, al poco rato se despidieron.

-¡Ay Dios! -mala señal mamá estaba preocupada- ¿Y si les paso algo Carlisle?

-Calma mujer, no lo creo.

-Pero no han llamado ni nada, eso no está bien.

-Siéntate -tomo del brazo a su esposa y la guío a uno de los sillones- relájate un poco.

-No me pidas imposibles, uno de mis hijos no está y no hay rastros de él ni de su familia -mi madre era muy cuidadosa con nosotros-.

-Lo sé pero eso no quiere decir que algo les haya sucedido. Mira, esperemos un rato y si no pasa nada. Entonces vemos que hacemos.

-Pero sólo un rato -mamá accedió-.

Y así lo hicimos estuvimos esperando una hora y no había rastros, los niños pedían la cena y hacer lo que cada navidad se acostumbraba. Mamá no cedía del todo, estaba desesperada. Llamamos varias veces a los perdidos y no hubo una señal de ellos, fue entonces que todos comenzamos a temer lo peor. Nos rendimos y mamá accedió a que los niños cenarán, para distraerse un poco fue ella quien junto a papá y Edward sirvió la comida. Estando con Bella en la sala ella sugirió llamar a Charlie y ver sí la policía podía auxiliarnos, cuando terminaba de marcar el número escuche un ruido de motor muy cerca de casa.

-Bella ¿escuchaste eso? -tenía muy buen oído-.

-¿Qué cosa? -lo dijo antes de marcar el último número-.

La tome de la mano y juntas nos acercamos a la ventana de la sala. Era el ruido de un motor pero no uno cualquiera sino de una grande muy conocido por nosotras.

-Se parece al de la camioneta de Emmett. -dijo mi amiga-.

Y en efecto así era, ya más cerca de la curva pudimos ver el frente con sus luces. La camioneta se estaciono fuera de la entrada, chille de alegría al ver que en efecto era mi hermano y mi cuñada con sus hijos y ¿una mujer rubia venía con ellos?.

Bella fue corriendo al comedor a decirles a todos, como manada se dejaron venir a dónde estábamos. Mamá ansiosa abrió la puerta y salió a encontrarse con mi hermano, fue entonces que llamo a papá y Edward para que ayudarán con las cosas. Intentaba ver quien era la tipa que venía con ellos pero no se distinguía del todo, un ruido fuerte en el comedor hizo que Bella, los niños y yo volteáramos en esa dirección.

Mi cuñada miro a sus hijos y luego dijo:

-¿Dónde está Carlie?

-En su silla alta comiendo, ahí la dejamos -Edward jr. Respondió muy tranquilo-.

-¿Qué? Hijo cómo se les ocurre dejar a la niña sola. -Bella estaba por ir con la niña-.

-Déjalo voy yo -no me interesaba saber quien era la tipa-.

Al entrar al comedor vi un batidillo sobre la silla de mi sobrina y toda ella, estaba cubierta de comida por todos lados. Al verme sonrió y me dio los brazos para que la abrazara.

-Ah no señorita así de sucia olvídelo.

-¿Porqué tía? -cuestiono con un puchero-.

-Ya te lo dije, estás muy sucia y mi vestido es nuevo. Comes peor que cuando eras una bebé Carlie.

-Sigo siendo, mi papi lo dice.

-Para tus papás lo eres, pero tienes 3 años amor mío.

Me di medía vuelta para ir a la cocina a traer el MOP y algunas servilletas para limpiar el desorden y a la causante de ello. No había tardado tanto en tener todo a la mano cuando mi pequeña me encontró en la cocina.

-¿Qué haces aquí niña? ¿Cómo te bajaste? -me asuste-.

-Siempre lo hago tía, pero mi papi me puso en la silla es incomoda.

-Lo imagino, bien cómo tu hiciste todo es cochinero me vas a ayudar a limpiarlo, pero antes te voy a lavar esa cara y la manos.

Arrime uno de los bancos al fregador y con un poco de jabón para trastes le lave parte de la cara y las manos. Juntas fuimos de nuevo al comedor a levantar todo.

-No niña te vas a cortar, no creo que lo desees espera a que vea tu mami Esme que le rompiste uno de sus platos no se pondrá muy feliz.

-Mi abue no me regaña, ¿en que ayudo?.

-Tramposa bien que lo sabes. Espera a que levante todas las partes rotas y me ayudas.

Hecho lo anterior senté a la niña sobre la mesa y ella muy a su manera limpió su silla y yo el resto de la mesa y el piso. Era una tarea sencilla que no tomaba más de 10 minutos me estaba haciendo tonta, la verdad era que no tenía ganas de ver desconocidos en mi casa. Seguramente Rose invito a una de sus prepotentes amigas, le cancelo y a última hora siempre sí quiso venir. Ordene un poco la mesa y pude escuchar que se traían una revolución en la sala, Carlie estaba comenzando a inquietarse, lo cual me advertía que debía volver allá y afrontar a la fulana.

-Deja de moverte te vas a caer.

-Ya me aburrí tía, ¿podemos ir a ver qué hacen en la sala?

-Sí podemos, pero llevemos esto a la cocina.

Con cara de resignación y bajada de la mesa, la pequeñuela me ayudo con lo dicho. Me extendió de nuevo los brazos y no pude decir que no.

-Aprovecha que estoy aquí, el próximo año ya no te podré estás enorme. -Me sonrió y me beso en la mejilla- Eres una preciosa.

Con mi bodoque en brazos me acerque a la sala, nos quedamos mirando pero sin acércanos. Todos estaban tan embobados con la mujer esa que ni cuenta se dieron de nuestra presencia. Me tome mi tiempo para examinarla, aprovechando que estaba de espaldas, era muy alta, demasiado delgada, sin nada de culo o muy poco para ser mujer, un cabello largo, maltratado y despeinado, vestía como hombre de muy mal gusto, seguro era lesbiana. No sonaba al tipo de amigas que acostumbraba Rose, pero puede que sea muy buena persona.

Bella volteo hacía donde nos encontrábamos y se dirigió hacía allá, me sonrió y le brillaban los ojos. Me quito a Carlie, con uno de sus brazos sostuvo a su hija más pequeña y con el otro tomo mi mano. Nos hicimos más aún lado, y susurrando me dijo:

-¡Te vas a ir de espaldas! -sonaba demasiado emocionada-.

-¿Pues quién es? -ahora me entraba tentación de saber quien era la misteriosa mujer-.

-Ni te imaginas, no te voy a decir, sólo te diré que no ha dejado de preguntar por ti desde que llego. -volvió a sonreír-.

-Bella déjate de cosas y dime.

-Sí quieres saberlo, anda a la sala y velo por ti misma.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió para allá, me quede en el mismo sitio sin moverme. La verdad que no me interesaba mucho saber quien ere, pero como siempre mi estúpida curiosidad podía más, además de que no quería verme una mal educada con las visitas.

Con un poco de pesar, moví ambos pies y fui a mi encuentro con la extraña.

* * *

_Hola a todas! Cómo están?! Ya mitad de semana y cuenta regresiva para las fiestas Navideñas! Wow a menos de 24 horas para volver a casa y ver mi Familia y amigos! Disculpen la demora, pero he tenido trabajo a tope y sinceramente llego muerta de cansancio, pero me dije "hoy si o sí subo cap" aquí estoy!_

_Qué les ha parecido? Ya sé que no están muy conformes, los deje en suspenso pero de eso se trata no? O sea de hacernos ideas de quién pueda ser esa misteriosa mujer de la cual habla Alice. Qué dicho sea paso es muy fea la pobre hahahaha. Yo me esperaba a Jasper de último minuto y no ha sido así, pero es Navidad la magia ronda por doquier todo puede ser y no ser, esperemos que sí sea. No se enojen no los dejaré así, estén pendientes del resto de la semana puede que haya una sorpresa..._

_Respecto al desagradable momento que pasamos la semana pasada ya no voy a hacer ningún tipo de comentario, lo que tenía que decir lo he dicho. Recibí varios PM preguntándome cómo estoy, la verdad que estoy bien, no voy a negar que fue algo triste pero a fin de cuentas es una experiencia más de la cual se debe aprender, lo que escribo no siempre va a gustarle a todos, pero me gusta a mi y si por ahí hay alguien más que guste de leerme me pone muy feliz. Yo no tengo palabras para expresar el infinito agradecimiento que tengo para todas y cada una de ustedes, al ver sus reviews mi corazón se sintió tan dichoso y feliz que me puse a llorar, soy una cursi :P. Millones de gracias de verdad que no tengo palabras suficientes para agradecerles todo su apoyo y cariño! Mil gracias por sus reviews a** Romy92, SweetAlice13, Christina Becker, Shiru92, KlaudiaLobithaCullen, Lagrima de Flor, Maruri-Whitlock, DanhLew, Chriss-Gretta Whitlock, AliceDamaCullenWhitlock** & muy especialmente a **SweetSugarHoney**, sí esta historia está aquí es en gran parte gracias a ti Lulú! Tu fuiste un gran incentivo para que me animara del todo a publicarla, y bueno tu y yo ya tuvimos esa conversación, gracias por todo! También gracias a ti que me lees como fantasmita, que das follow o favorite, muchísimas gracias! Gracias a todas por su tiempo!_

_Mil gracias a TODAS! Les dejos muchos besos y abrazos! Aquí hace un frió terrible que me congelo._

_Nos leemos en la próxima! =)_


	6. Capitulo 5- Noche Buena ll

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía. **

* * *

Capitulo 5.

Noche Buena ll.

Hice el menor ruido posible y funciono, nadie se fijo que ya estaba en la sala, la rubia seguía de espaldas a mi. Viéndole más de cerca, sí que estaba hecha un cutre, no tenía nada de curvas, demasiado flacucha y desculada. Sí así estaba por detrás no quería imaginar como era por el frente. Mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto, un par de ojos café avellana llenos de mucho fulgor me miraban extasiados tanto que me daban miedo, eso y una sonrisa que por poco se le salía del rostro. Mi Madre estaba por demás feliz con la llegada de la extraña, con un movimiento de cabeza me indico que fuera hacía con ellos, rodee los ojos y lo hice.

No estaba del todo allí cuando me jalo del brazo y me puso de frente a la tipa, no me fije bien quien era, puesto que antes le hice una cara de repudio y molestia a mi mamá por su acción. Cuando volví mi rostro hacia el frente, y vi bien de quien se trataba, los ojos se me salieron como platos, se me trabo un poco la quijada quedando semi-abierta.

Simplemente no daba crédito a lo que veía era como una aparición, un sueño, resultaba imposible. ¡Era Jasper! Sí era él, y estaba… espantoso. Se veía cansado, ojeroso y algo sucio, aunque eso no fue lo primero que me percate sino hasta mucho después, lo que vi de inmediato fueron sus ojos, esos ojos tan únicos, tan azules, tan míos. Y su sonrisa, mi sonrisa de medio lado, la más bella y brillante de todo el mundo, esa sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquiera pero que sólo hace para mí por que sabe que es mi favorita.

Estaba idéntico, en algunas cosas. Igual de alto, con el mismo cabello hecho un desastre, los dientes perfectos y blancos. Ahora estaba un poco más cansado, con unas cuantas arrugas de más sobre el rostro, pero tan guapo y varonil cómo siempre. Mientras pensaba en esto y mil cosas más que me venían a la mente, una voz que ya no reconocía del todo me llamaba.

-¿Alice? -era Jasper-.

-Sí soy yo. -que estúpida me vi-.

-Ya lo sé, es sólo que te hablaba y no respondías.

-Lo siento Jasper, es qué estoy impresionada -eso era cierto-.

-Me imaginabas mejor ¿verdad? -sonó un tanto decepcionado-.

-Sí, quiero decir no. Pero me has sorprendido.

-No sólo a ti, a todos.

-Pensamos que no vendrías, al menos eso me habían dicho.

-Sí eso pensaba yo también, me salieron unas cosas de último momento en mi empleo. Pero hable con Rose ayer y me dijo que estabas aquí. Así que me di prisa y moví mis conexiones para coger el avión más próximo.

-¿De verdad? -Era simplemente increíble, el había hecho todo eso por mi-.

-¡Sí! -se escuchaba muy sincero- Rose casi me mata hace rato.

-Sólo a ti se te ocurre llamarme cuando ya estás aquí -hablo mi cuñada-.

-Bueno que querías, ¿a quien más podía llamar?.

-Eso no importa -¿así o más emocionada yo?- lo importante es que ya estás aquí.

-Alice tiene razón -ahora mi madre, y por su tono de voz ya estaba planeando sus tácticas para hacer que Jasper y yo estuviéramos juntos-.

-Tenía muchas ganas de verte -me miró y tomo mi mano, pero segundos después carraspeó un poco- quiero decir a todos, sí a todos -ultimo sin soltarme y dejar de mirarme-.

No me quería ver demasiado ansiosa o desesperada, pero en verdad lo estaba y en esos momentos lo que menos me importaba era como me veía frente a los demás. Ya después me aventaría el interrogatorio de Bella y mi madre, juntas o separadas. Así que sin más solté.

-¿Y hasta cuándo estarás aquí? -quise sonar casual pero no pude, demasiada emoción imposible de contener-.

-Hasta Marzo -mi corazón se revolcaba de felicidad-.

-Casi como Alice -chillo mi madre más que emocionada-.

-¿Hasta cuando estarás tú? -Mi miró y yo me derretí-.

-Hasta Abril -le solté la respuesta en un suspiro-.

Por supuesto qué él se dio cuenta, se rió entre dientes agachando la cabeza divertido. Mientras yo me daba un tortazo en la cara por ser tan obvia. El momento era mágico, incluso con la gran audiencia que teníamos alrededor, no quería que terminara pero claro a mi no todo me sale bien, mi sobrino Max dijo que tenía hambre. De vuelta en la realidad, mis cuñadas y sus kinders, junto a mis hermanos y mis padres se dirigieron al comedor dejándonos solos.

-Los dejaremos un momento, para que platiquen un poco mientras los niños comen ya después los llamo a cenar. -descaradamente mi madre me guiño un ojo-.

Seguíamos de pie, esta vez tomados por ambas manos mirándonos sin decir una palabra. Como muchas veces lo hacíamos. Al parecer, no todo había cambiado.

-Estás muy hermosa -fue con lo que rompió el silencio y yo me puse roja como tomate-.

-Jasper que cosas dices -parecía una adolescente-.

-La verdad, creo que estás mucho más guapa. Sí es que eso en ti es posible -me miró a los ojos, era verdad lo que decía-.

-Gracias, déjame decirte, tu también estás guapísimo un poco más delgado, pero ya se encargara mi madre de engordarte un poco.

-Gracias, tienes razón un poco de estrés en el trabajo y me di el bajón pero no me preocupa bien lo dices, Esme me hará recuperar lo perdido y un poco más.

El silencio se volvió a apoderar de nosotros, las miradas en ocasiones para nosotros decían mucho más que las palabras. Pasaron muchos minutos y seguíamos de igual forma sólo que con la sonrisa cada vez más grande, y de nuevo él hablo primero.

-¿Es qué acaso no vas a abrazarme?

Me pedía un abrazo, en cuanto dijo eso mi cuerpo reacciono y se convirtió en una necesidad.

-Claro que sí.

Ambos expandimos nuestros brazos y nos fundimos, en un principio fue un abrazo desesperado, muy fuerte. Los dos necesitamos sentirnos de esta manera, él me extrañaba tanto o quizá, más que yo a él y de esa manera me lo hizo saber, poco a poco y con el pasar del tiempo se fue haciendo más dócil y suave. Hasta que nos quedamos abrazados el uno del otro por simple placer, no desaproveche mi momento y lo absorbí. Olí cada parte de él, me embriague de su perfume que ya no queda mucho, ahora estaba mezclado con su olor natural y un poco de sudor debido al esfuerzo hecho con anterioridad para venir hasta aquí.

Yo me sentí en una nube, nos mecíamos juntos para compensar un poco el cansancio que se producía al estar de pie por tanto tiempo. Sabía que sonreía lo conocía demasiado bien, en ratos pasaba su mano sobre mi cabello o me acariciaba la espalda, la cual estaba descubierta por el pequeño escote que tenía mi vestido, entonces pude sentir por primera vez sus manos sobre mi piel, su calor y yo me sentía morir. No quería que esto terminara, ojala pudiera ser eterno. Tanto tiempo sin él, ahora estaba segura que había extrañado mucho más de lo pensado a mi mejor amigo.

Un carraspeo y una voz demasiado conocida para ambos nos saco del sueño perfecto.

-Lamento mucho romper este momento -se trataba de Bella, que sonreía como idiota- pero es hora de cenar. Ya luego pueden seguir con lo suyo.

Se dio la vuelta y retiro sin esperarnos. Pero nosotros no rompimos el abrazo.

-Creo que debemos ir, sino tendremos a mi Mamá aquí en cinco minutos -dije todavía pegada a su pecho-.

-Será lo mejor -deshizo nuestro abrazo- pero, me debes otras 40 horas de abrazos eh.

-¿Tantas?

-Pues sí, hace tres años que no te veo. ¿Qué esperabas?.

-Cómo usted ordene señor -dije riendo y haciendo la señal militar sobre mi frente-.

Y nos fuimos a encontrar con el resto de la familia al comedor. Durante el pequeño trayecto de la sala a éste, tenía tentación de tomarle la mano y seguramente no me habría rechazado, pero conociendo a quien me parió, si nos hubiera visto de esta manera le daba un infarto de felicidad, así que mejor lo omití. La mesa estaba casi despejada, todos mis sobrinos se encontraban en el jardín trasero jugando en compañía de Emmett y Edward, Rose y Bella estaban en la cocina lavando los trastos sucios, mientras mis padres no acompañarían a cenar.

Mamá sirvió la cena mientras mi padre el vino, Jasper y yo estábamos sentados juntos frente a mis padres. Lo cierto es qué no le preste mucha atención al menú y a la platica que sostuvimos los cuatro, yo sólo me dedicaba a apreciar a mi mejor amigo y cuando hablaba, entonces sí que ponía cuidado a lo que decía.

Fue de esa manera en como me entere de la importancia de su trabajo en el Gobierno, era el Subdirector de Relaciones Exteriores con los países de la Unión Europea, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba viajando y el resto en la capital de país atendiendo asuntos relacionados a lo mismo. Pero así había pasado los últimos 3 años sin vacaciones, por eso pidió 3 meses y se los concedieron, claro amenazo a sus superiores con renunciar. Me pregunto sobre mi vida y lo que había hecho con ella los últimos años, no pude decirle todo cuanto quise teníamos publico, pero ya habría tiempo.

La conversación fue muy amena y placentera, el tiempo se paso volando y mis sobrinos lo notaron, exigían a gritos la hora de los regalos. Pero antes de eso Jasper pidió un poco de tiempo para tomar una ducha rápida. Por decisión de mi Mamá, Jasper se quedaría con nosotros todas sus vacaciones, con el pretexto de que Rose no tuviera más carga. Lo que en realidad es, que mi Mamá se encargaría de vernos juntos a como diera lugar, definitivamente no iba ser sencillo para ninguno de los dos estar ahí.

Exactamente 15 minutos después, tal como lo dijo, bajo y se reunió de nuevo con nosotros. Y así se comenzó con la entrega simbólica de regalos, eran chunches y cosas simples, puesto que Santa Claus llegaba al día siguiente. Mamá y Papá dieron ropa a todos, algunos los traje desde Nueva York. Las mujeres recibimos cosméticos, perfumes e incluso zapatos. Los hombres relojes, carteras o corbatas. Jasper esa noche no dio nada, pues el había hecho un pedido especial a Papá Noel y le seguirá entregado hasta después como todos. Yo por mi parte sólo entregue una parte de lo que llevaba, y al igual que Jazz, reserve lo mejor para el final.

Seguimos conviviendo un rato más en familia, los niños jugaban ya dentro de la casa, pues afuera el frió era más intenso. Nosotros los adultos conversábamos dentro de lo posible, con tanto grito y relajo era casi imposible entender algo. El primero en despedirse fue Edward, mi sobrinita Carlie ya se había dormido y los demás ya estaban insoportables. Emmett y familia lo imito algunos minutos después. Fue entonces que se pudo sentir un poco de paz y tranquilidad en toda la casa, mientras ayudaba a Mamá a recoger un poco la sala, papá y Jasper se fueron a recorrer el resto de la casa, se habían hecho algunas modificaciones. Volvieron ya casi cuando terminábamos.

-¿Por qué no vas con Jasper y le muestras lo nuevos arcos que hicimos en la parte trasera del invernadero? - mi padre me invitaba a estar sola de nuevo con él-.

-¿Creíamos que le habías enseñado la casa a Jasper? -mi madre no estaba muy conforme-.

-Sólo una parte, olvide eso. Pero no te preocupes mujer te ayudo a terminar eso y que ellos vayan.

No es que los mentados arcos fueran algo del otro mundo, mi Padre quería que tuviéramos un poco de privacidad, fuera del alcance y las miradas inquisidoras de mi Madre. Deje lo que estaba haciendo de lado y tome del brazo a Jasper y él me acepto sin rechistar. Teníamos un pequeño invernadero en el patio trasero que quedaba cerca del comedor y a su vez hacia de jardín bajo techo, era amplio y con mucha vegetación. Para que fuera más a "doc" con el resto de la casa, mamá dentro de las remodelaciones que hizo, fue agrandar su jardín privado y agregar tres arcos enormes a las afueras de éste que servían de adorno y daban una mejor estructura a la casa.

Entramos y nos sentamos en un juego de sillas que había dentro donde mis padres solían pasar gran parte de sus ratos libres, había un pequeño estanque con una caída de agua suave que daba mayor tranquilidad y relajaba.

-Sí que está muy cambiado -aseguro Jasper, mientras echaba un ojo al lugar-.

-Ahora es más amplio, hay más plantas y tienes los arcos.

-El estanque yo no lo vi.

-Eso tiene dos años, antes estaba abierto. Tampoco te toco ver las puertas, los niños corrían a su antojo pero ya que Carlie y Maxtton caminaron, no salían de aquí.

-¿Y seguro a Esme no le gusto?

-No precisamente, lo qué pasa es que Carlie estuvo a nada de caer de cabeza dentro del estanque. Mamá prefiero cerrar todo y de paso remodelar.

-Se le da bastante bien, esto quedo hermoso.

-Bastante, me gusta mucho estar aquí me relaja.

-Creo que te haré segunda, aprovechando que estaremos aquí casi el mismo tiempo, podemos venir y charlar, tomar el desayuno o leer. -al decir esto, mi corazón se acelero-.

-Jasper, te agradezco mucho. Pero ¿No te gustaría pasear? -a mi me resultaba perfecto pasar tiempo juntos, pero bueno, no quería ser egoísta-.

-¿En Forks? Alice, eso es imposible, aquí no hay nada y Port Angeles no es precisamente el lugar más divertido, sí podemos ir a comer por ahí, al cine. La feria está todavía pero de ahí en más, nada. -Me miró y vi un poco de duda en su mirada, deseaba preguntarme algo pero no se atrevía, espero un poco más y finalmente lo hizo- O es qué ¿no deseas pasar tiempo conmigo?.

Esas palabras, acompañadas del dolor que se reflejo en sus ojos y en la voz, hicieron que mi corazón se achicara de dolor. No podía creer que él pensará en eso.

-¡Jasper que tonterías dices! -me altere un poco- nunca pienses eso, es lo que más deseo -¡mierda! ahora me vi muy necesitada-, quiero decir, una de las cosas que más me alentó a venir, fue saber que tu vendrías.

-¿De verdad? -el brillo se asomo de nuevo-

-Claro, quería verte.

-Y yo a ti Alice, muchísimo.

Después de ese incidente, seguimos con nuestra conversación. Perdimos la noción del tiempo, pero supongo era tarde. Estaba bastante obscuro y el frió se arrecio más. Por Inercia frote mis brazos con las manos y él lo noto.

-Ya hace frió, será mejor entrar.

-Sí creo que sí, además tú debes estar con sueño, debes descansar.

-A tu lado no lo siento.

-Lo sé, te digo lo mismo. Pero créeme, mañana será agotador, nuestros sobrinos no dan tregua.

Se levanto primero y como buen caballero que es, una vez de pie me ofreció su mano y yo la tome. Caminamos un poco y paramos justo debajo del arco central. Afuera no había nada a la vista, el único brillo era el que provenía de la luna, que por rara razón, estaba más bella que nunca. Quedamos justo frente a frente y nos sonreímos, era un momento perfecto tirando a imposible, figuraba como irrompible, pero no fue así.

-¡Los pille!

Grito mi Mamá que se encontraba parada debajo del marco del ventanal del comedor con vistas hacía su invernadero. Ya vestía un abrigo pesado, y literalmente corriendo se acerco a nosotros.

-¿De qué hablas Esme? -le cuestiono Jasper, todavía nos sosteníamos de las manos-.

-¿Es qué acaso no se han fijado, dónde están parados? -mi madre y su picardía-.

-Mamá déjate de cosas, es obvio debajo de tu dicho arco.

-Pero no has visto lo que hay adornándole.

Los tres al mismo tiempo miramos hacía arriba, estaba cubierto de luces blancas, algunos adornos de tipo navideño y una planta verde. Bajamos la mirada pero no dijimos nada.

-¿Es qué acaso no saben lo que es eso? -señalo de nuevo hacia el musgo-

-¿Una planta? -menciono Jasper-.

-Casi, ¿tú que dices hija?.

-No sé mamá, musgo, una enredadera. Vegetación, ve al grano.

-Eres una aguafiestas Alice -bufo por la bajo- eso de allá arriba es muérdago. ¿Saben lo qué significa?.

-No, pero seguro tu lo sabes -me estaba cansando la actitud sospechosa-.

-Dice la tradición que si dos personas se encuentran debajo de uno en época navideña, deben besarse. -le chispeaban los ojos de alegría-.

Ahora lo entendía, Bella ya me había contado algo así hace algunos años. De hecho mi Madre, un año antes de que mi hermano Edward y Bella fueran novios, tapeo cuanto lugar se encontró de esa cosa verde. Los obligo a besarse, su plan funciono, meses salieron, se hicieron novios, se embarazaron y tuvieron que casarse. Estaba loca sí creía que Jasper y yo nos besaríamos.

-Debes estar mal del cerebro Mamá, con nosotros eso no funciona.

-¿Qué puede ser tan malo Allie? Es sólo un beso. -hablo Jasper y no lo pude creer, estaba de acuerdo con aquella descabellada idea-.

-Sí hija, es sólo un beso.

-Está bien.

Incline un poco mi cabeza y levante mi mejilla, con una mano Jasper direcciono más hacía él y deposito un tierno y calido beso. Después de todo, fue bastante tierno, nos miramos y sonreímos, pero alguien no estuvo conforme.

-¿Están locos? Así no es -sonó furiosa- es en la boca jovencitos.

-¿En la boca? -pronunciamos los dos al mismo tiempo, mire de reojo a Jasper que tenía cara de pánico-.

-No sean miedosos, es un besito, inofensivo.

-Si mal no recuerdo, lo mismo dijiste hace unos 14 años con Edward y Bella, dos navidades después ya eras abuela. -le dije la verdad-.

-Pero eso fue distinto, además eso no quiere decir que tu hagas lo mismo o ¿sí?.

-Claro que no -respondió Jasper- somos amigos, nada más.

-Ya déjense de tonterías y bésense, ya tengo sueño.

-Lo podemos dejar para mañana, ¿Verdad Jazz?

-Claro -pensábamos igual-.

-No, ahora.

Nos sonreímos nerviosamente, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para esto. Ya nos habíamos besado muchas veces anteriormente, incluso estuvimos juntos como algo más que amigos, un par de veces. Pero de eso había sido mucho tiempo atrás. La sexta y última vez, fue cuando estuvo por única ocasión en NY conmigo, bebimos de más y una cosa llevo a la otra, habían pasado diez años, éramos más jóvenes y ahora se supone que ambos maduros.

Mamá presiono el momento taconeando contra el piso, ambos suspiramos para tomar valor. Jasper tomo con ambas manos mi rostro y yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Antes de besarme susurro y me pregunto sí estaba lista, asentí con un movimiento de cabeza.

Cerré mis ojos y no pude ver si hizo lo mismo, primero sentí un ligero rose contra mis labios, estaban secos pero suaves, no supe como pero mi lengua insistió contra su boca y ésta no dudo un segundo, en poco rato nos estábamos besando muy armoniosamente, no era nada pasional ni lujurioso, pero sí insistente. Enrede por completo mis manos en su cabello, mientras él me acercaba más con un de sus manos y la otra aún sostenía mi cara. El corazón se acelero más de lo normal y un llama se prendió dentro, me comencé a sentir rara, eran como corrientes dentro de mi que recorrían poco a poco todo mi cuerpo.

Un par de flashazos provenientes de una cámara fotográfica, rompieron con el encanto. Mi madre y sus ocurrencias.

-Lo siento, quise preservar el momento.

Suspiro y sin más se fue con una sonrisa de oreja a orea. Jasper y yo salimos del trance y nos miramos, comenzando a reírnos como tarados.

-Lo bueno que sólo era un besito.

-Sí así son tus besitos, no quiero saber como serán los de verdad.

-Si no mal recuerdo, ya los has probado junto a otras cosas -dijo descaradamente el muy cínico-.

-Te acuerdas rápido de las cosas.

-Eso no se olvida ¿Tu lo has hecho?.

-¡Por supuesto que no! O sea, eres muy buen besador. -¡joder! Yo misma me hundo-.

-Lo sé, tu has mejorado bastante.

Y volvió a derretirme con su sonrisa de medio lado, me beso en la mejilla. Se despidió y se fue a dormir. Espere un rato a que se alejará más, y entonces hice lo mismo. Esa noche fue muy diferente, loca o extraña, lo había pasado genial, sobre todo con lo último. No era seguro que pudiera dormir, tendría muchas cosas en que pensar.

* * *

_Hola a todas! Cómo están?! Espero que muy bien. Sé que dije que probablemente habría una sorpresa en el transcurso de la semana pasada, pero no tuve tiempo. Volví a casa! Ya estoy con mi familia y bueno así como Alice, los míos tampoco dan tregua y me traen de un lado al otro, además que me siento feliz a su lado. Pero bueno, aquí estoy actualizando, esta era la sorpresa de la cual hablaba!_

_Qué les pareció Sí era Jasper! Creo que no fui muy buena pretendiendo que se le confundiera ahaha, pero que cosas! Alice estará segura de que sólo siente amor de amigos por él? A mi se me hace que hay algo más por ahí. Y qué tal Esme?! Esa mujer si aplica bien "under the misltetoe" que es muy famoso en London ahahah, se lo aplico a Edward y Bella hasta que acabaron juntos, veremos que piensa después cuando se entere más adelante del embarazo de su hija (todavía falta mucho para eso). Ahora que lo pienso ese no fue un besito tierno, hubo lengua y todo qué les pasa?! Se traen ganas esos dos ahahaha. Seguramente sí, después de 10 años que entre ellos nada de nada pues ya se siente la necesidad no? Digo..._

_Muchísimas gracias a todas! Gracias por sus hermosos reviews a **Romy92, AlanaCullen, Guest..., Camarada Arlette, KlaudiaLobithaCullen, Maruri Whitlock, DanhLew & SweetSugarHoney**! Gracias por sus follows, favorites, por los alerts como author or story. Muchísimas gracias a ti que me lees! Ya sea de forma representativa con firma, o de fantasmita. Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes por forma parte de este año, que si bien en el plano personal no me fue del todo bien, y en el profesional tuve algunos tirones, definitivamente todo eso se compensa con las cosas buenas que me dejo, entre ellas y una de las que más destaco, estar aquí con ustedes escribiendo! Me ha dejado un grato sabor de boca, conocer gente nueva y maravillosas como ustedes no tiene precio! Nuevas e inucantificables __amistades como la de mi querida Lulú y Klauh 3. Mil gracias! _

_Y aquí me despido por lo que resta del año (no es mucho XD), no sin antes desearles una muy hermosa y muy muy Feliz Navidad a todas! Pasen un hermoso día rodeadas de mucho amor, mucha salud, alegría y paz. Dios las bendiga mucho a ustedes y sus familia. Le deseo un prospero y muy bello inicio de Año Nuevo colmado de bendiciones y metas, que todos sus sueños se realicen, esperando que la vida nos permita estar juntas otro año. _

_Les mando muchos besos y abrazos, con mis mejores y sinceros deseos para todas._

_Nos Leemos en la próxima! =)_

_P.S. Estaré de regreso el 14 de Enero*_


	7. Capitulo 6- Polvora

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía. **

* * *

Capitulo 6.

Pólvora.

No pude dormir muy bien y no precisamente por falta de ganas, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Era todo, mi familia, la velada, la cena, mis sobrinos, la llegada sorpresiva de Jasper, pero sobre todo y encima de todo el beso con Jasper. Ya había probado esos labios anteriormente pero ahora era distinto, no éramos aquel par de mocosos jugando a besarse, o un par de jóvenes cediendo ante el deseo. Se supone que ahora somos dos adultos maduros, que han vivido y experimentado más, que no caen tan fácil ante los juegos, pero no fue así, el viejo lobo de mar al que llamo Mamá nos supo enredar y caímos como profesionales.

Decidí comenzar temprano mi día, no quería ver a Jasper al menos no tan pronto. Me di un duchazo rápido y baje para desayunar antes que todos y evitarme el interrogatorio de mi mamá. Pero no me resulto lo planeado, entrando a la cocina vi a mi madre con su delantal puesto y haciendo un puñado de hot cakes, mientras papá preparaba jugo y unos batidos. Me supongo que mi cara formulo la pregunta que tenía en mi mente, sin decir nada mi Padre dijo: "vienen tus hermanos a desayunar", ahora entendía el porque del desastre en la cocina.

-No te quedes ahí parada hija, ayúdanos. -me dijo mi madre-.

Tome otro delantal y me puse a picar un poco de frutas. Nadie decía nada para mi suerte, estaba tranquila y eso me gustaba. Papá escuchaba las noticias en la radio y mamá canturreaba algo en un francés que ni ella entendía. Así que disfrutando de aquella paz poco cocinada en mi casa hice mi labor. Me despeje tanto la mente que no recordaba que Jasper dormía dos pisos arriba de nosotros, y al igual que la mujer que me parió me puse a cantar a lo bajo pero en inglés.

-Estás muy contenta hija -dijo mi madre- ¿pues qué habrás hecho con Jasper anoche?.

Mi padre y yo volteamos a verla al mismo tiempo, con cara de confusión.

-¿De qué rayos hablas mujer? ¿Cómo que Jasper y Alice estuvieron juntos anoche? -dijo molesto mi padre-.

-No hagas caso papá -dije rápidamente- entre él y yo no paso ni pasará nada. Y sí mamá estoy muy feliz, tengo motivos, estoy en casa con mi familia que más puedo pedir.

-Tu madre no dice eso porque sí, ¿hija qué paso?.

-Bueno papá -suspire- Jasper y yo nos besamos.

-¡¿Qué?!.

-No me mires así, culpa a aquella mujer con la que decidiste casarte. Ella nos obligo.

El semblante de papá se relajo y miro a mamá, la conocía muy bien. Y sabía de sobra, el anhelo de ésta por ver a su hija menor junto a Jasper.

-¿Qué hiciste Esme? -la cuestiono-.

-Yo nada -respondió muy tranquila-.

-Esme…

-Sólo fue un besito Carlisle nada de importancia.

-¿Un beso? Mujer, otra vez lo del muérdago. -papá movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación-.

-Eso nunca falla Carlisle y tu lo sabes, lo use contigo, después con Edward…

-Sí y con él funciono tan bien que nos hizo abuelos.

-Pero con Alice eso no pasará, ella es más inteligente y responsable.

-Mujer deja de tramar cosas, nuestra hija será quien decida con quién desea pasar su vida y formar una familia.

-Gracias papá, al menos tu me respetas.

-Yo también lo hago mi cielo -ahí venía mi madre- es sólo que me preocupa mucho tu soltería a tu edad, ni novio tienes. El último que supimos fue hace más de 8 años, ni que decir de tu vida sexual.

-¡Mamá! -eso era el colmo- eso es privado, muy intimo y te pido no te metas en eso.

-Lo siento hija, me excedí. Pero está bien, no diré nada más luego no me reclames cuando tengas 70 y estés solterona.

-No te preocupes mamá, para entonces tendrías más de 100 años y dudo mucho que sigas en la tierra.

-Touché -dijo mi padre con son de burla-.

Mamá frunció la boca y molesta se volvió a seguir cocinando. Seguimos con lo nuestro, cerca de las 10am el timbre de casa sonó. Fui yo quien abrió la puerta principal y una horda de niños felices y gritones se dejo ir corriendo por toda la casa. Detrás de ellos mis hermanos y sus esposas. Las criaturas estaban desesperadas por desayunar para poder jugar con sus nuevas adquisiciones traídas por papá Noel, improvisamos un comedor enorme en el jardín, iba imitarlos para así tomar de pretexto lo pesado del alimento e irme a caminar para evitar a Jasper, pero el plan no se logro. Con tanto alboroto que se tenía, el susodicho se despertó y nos acompaño a la mesa, antes de que tomará asiento a mi lado, tome a Carlie y la puse junto a mi y jalé del brazo a Renesmee quien con cara pocos amigos accedió a sentarse al lado de su tía la loca.

Entre gritos, risas, regaños y uno que otro llanto desayunamos, para ser una escena catastrófica también fue divertida, con mis hermanos, las ocurrencias de mis sobrinos, las reprimendas fallidas de mi mamá y la serenidad de mi papá el tiempo fue volando. En cuanto vieron la oportunidad los niños corrieron a jugar, quedando sólo en la mesa los adultos y una adolescente aburrida.

Viendo a mi sobrina mayor así, vino a mi mente una idea. La mire y le sonreí, ella sólo se confundió.

-¿Qué me dices princesa?.

-¿Yo tía?.

-Sí mi cielo es que no te entendía con los gritos.

-Yo no dije nada -me miró sumamente confundida-.

Me acerque más a ella y susurré, procurando que nadie nos mirara.

-Te doy $20 dólares si me sigues la corriente.

-Qué sean $50 y hasta te doy un beso.

-Bribona, pero muy bien. Sígueme el juego. Dime que quieres ir a pasear.

Se encogió de hombros pero hizo lo que le pedí.

-Tía Alice ¿podemos ir a caminar? -casi grito-.

-¿A caminar? Claro Renesmee.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a caminar con tu tía? -le cuestiono Edward-.

-Necesitamos platicar -era más buena de lo que pensaba-.

-¿sobre qué? -ahora fue Bella-.

-Cosas Má.

-¿Qué cosas? -de nuevo mi amiga-.

-Cosas de mujeres.

-¿Y no lo puedes hablar conmigo?.

-No, tu ya eres mamá.

-¿Y eso qué? Soy tu madre pero también soy mujer -dijo ofendida-.

-Pues sí mamá, pero tu eres señora. O sea, ya eres otra onda.

-Renesmee no te pases.

-Lo siento má, pero es cierto. Tu ya no estás en esta onda, mi tía Alice sí. Ella es joven.

-Óyeme escuincla, tu tía y yo somos de la edad. De hecho, ella es más vieja me gana por 7 meses. -se enojo Bella-.

-Ya lo sé pero esto es algo que sé que mi tía no dirá, y no má tu ya piensas como señora, hablar contigo es como ir con mi tía Rose, con mi Abue Esme o con la abuela Sue.

-Lo siento Bella, secretos son secretos -me burlé de mi amiga- vámonos nena.

Todos nos miraron de manera extraña, Renesmee y yo éramos unidas desde que ella nació, incluso estando lejos pero entrando a la adolescencia se volvió insoportable y nos evitaba a todos. Era por eso que esta "actitud" de querer hablar con alguien sorprendiera tanto, Bella decía cosas pero no le entendí, pasando cerca de mi hermano escuche como le decía a su esposa "déjala está en la edad".

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada en el trayecto, ya estábamos lo bastante lejos de mi casa y muy cerca del rió que separaba la casa de mi padres a la Edward. Seguimos el rumbo y estando sobre el puente mi sobrina se detuvo.

-¿Acaso deseas ir a mi casa? Porque la verdad falta bastante y no tengo ganas de caminar más -se sentó sobre una banca de piedra-.

-No, lo siento sólo no deseaba estar ahí -dije sentándome a su lado-.

-La verdad no te entiendo tía, sólo sé que no deseabas estar cerca del tío Jasper -dijo sin dejar de mirar su aparato moderno-.

-¿Qué dices Renesmee?

-Ay tía -esta vez me miró- eres muy obvia, lo evitas. En tu lugar tal vez haría lo mismo.

-Puedo saber ¿de qué hablas?.

-¿Es en serio?.

-Sí.

-Pues que todos ya sabemos lo que paso entre ustedes, no hagas esa cara. Ustedes se besaron -se rió-.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-Fue casualidad, escuche cuando la abuela se lo decía a mi Mamá en la cocina, fui por unos bollos para el abuelo y escuche. Pero nada más no me quede a escuchar.

-Tu abuela y su gran boca, todo en ella corre como pólvora.

-Es comunicativa, ella y mamá. Y más cuando se trata de ti.

-¿De mi? -eso no me lo esperaba-.

-Sí, ya sabes que ellas quieren verte con Jasper a como de lugar.

Eso no me sorprendía, mi mamá y mi mejor amiga se entendía en muchas cosas, pero el tema Alice y Jasper era algo que las unía con más fuerza que nada.

-¿Y tu que piensas de eso? -mi sobrina era muy inteligente-.

-¿Del tema Jasper y tu? -asentí con la cabeza- bueno tía, a mi me parece que ellas no deben meterse. Es tu vida y tu sabrás, aunque no te niego que si me agrada, se ven bien. Pero no por eso los deben obligar.

-Tu si me entiendes.

-Lo que me parece ridículo es tu actitud -me dijo en lo bajo-.

-¡Renesmee!

-Perdón tía, no quiero ser grosera. Pero ¿no crees que te ves muy infantil?

-¿Infantil? No.

-Claro que sí, sólo mírate -y me hizo una mueca con la boca- usando a tu sobrina de pretexto. ¿Acaso crees que el tío Jasper no sabe que lo evitas?.

-Pues no.

-Pues sí tía. Desde que viste que bajo a comer nos sentaste a mi hermana y a mi a tu lado para que él no pudiera sentarse. Y ahora esto.

-¿Tan mal me vi?

-Un poco, además fue sólo un beso. No creo que haya algo de malo o…

-¿O qué? Dime, me chocas cuando te haces como tu mamá.

-¿O sentiste algo al besarlo? -niña inteligente-.

-No, obvio no. -trate de sonar despreocupada, pero por la mirada que me lanzo no me resulto-.

-Ajá -fue su respuesta-.

Emprendimos el viaje de regreso, cerca de 25 minutos después llegamos a casa. Entrando al jardín trasero nos encontramos con niños gritando y jugando, los hombres hablando sentados en el césped o alguna silla, mientras las mujeres se encontraban dentro lavando la loza o planeando que hacer con la comida restante.

Entre a la cocina para ver si podía ayudar con algo, Bella me miró con cara de pocos amigos por el hecho de hablar en secreto con su hija, Rose terminaba de ordenar y mamá depositaba algunas bebidas sobre la bandeja.

-Lo siento creo que me excedí -fue mi disculpa- ¿puedo servir en algo?

-Ya que lo mencionas, lleva esto a los hombres -me dijo mi madre- y en cuanto puedas vienes a ayudarme a cocinar.

-Mamá pero yo no cocino.

-Nos vas a hacerlo, vas a ayudarme tus cuñadas ya hicieron todo es tu turno.

Bufe un poco, la cocina no se me daba del todo, salí de nuevo y ya muy cerca de donde se encontraban ellos, pude ver como Jasper me miraba y no dejo de hacerlo incluso estando allí.

-Servidos chicos.

-Gracias hija -dijo papá- esta cerveza es de Jasper, dásela.

Tome la cerveza y sin mirar a Jasper se le ofrecí, él por lo visto tomo algo más que el objeto, sentí sus dedos cubriendo por completo mi mano. Por reacción mire hacía ahí y después a él, su mirada se cruzo con la mía y al ver la de él, me percate que tenía algunas inquietudes. Seguramente por mi estúpido comportamiento, le sonreí un poco y me correspondió, podía quedarme así toda la tarde pero el grito de Rose llamándome hizo que fuera a toda prisa.

Prepare junto a mamá y mis cuñadas lo que sería la comida de ese día, nuevos guisos o algo improvisado con las sobras de la noche anterior. La hora de la comida fue igual o peor de catastrófica que el desayuno pero muy divertida. Nuevamente no me senté junto a Jazz y no por falta de ganas esta vez así se dieron las cosas. Al termino de esta, seguimos con los presentes restantes, la llegada de Papá Noel con los abuelos fue un desastre, eso más los regalos míos y del tío Jasper, dejaron la casa peor de como estaba. Por fortuna mis hermanos y familia se retiraron temprano, papá y Jasper ayudaron recogiendo las sala de estar y el Jardín mientras mamá y yo hacíamos lo propio con la cocina. Me encontraba cargando la última tanda en la lavatrastos automática, cuando sentí alguien detrás de mi, vire para ver de quién se trataba cuando me percate que era Jasper quien sostenía dos bolsas enormes con basura.

Se acerco un poco más a mi, estaba dudoso en decir algo, pero lo hizo.

-¿Alice? -eso era una pregunta-.

-¿Sí? Dime…

-Eh, ¿podemos hablar? -seguía con dudas-.

-Claro Jasper, en cuento termine aquí. Sólo me falta esto y terminar de barrer y dar una pequeña coleada al piso. Le dije a Mamá que fuera a descansar.

-Está bien, nosotros ya terminamos sólo debo llevar esto al bote del garaje, ya vuelvo.

-Bien.

Mientras salía la última carga de trastos, me puse a barrer. Poco después de terminar el timbre del aparato sonó. Estaba por abrir la puerta para sacarlos pero una mano me lo impidió.

-Permíteme -dijo Jasper con dulzura-.

Yo sólo le sonreí, deposito la loza sobre el mueble de la cocina y yo los comencé a acomodar. Se me unió y él hacía lo mismo con los que iban en las repisas altas, en completo silencio hicimos esto. Me ayudo también a colear el piso mientras yo me senté sobre un taburete y bebía un poco de chocolate caliente, al terminar hizo lo mismo y se sentó a mi lado. Nos miramos un instante antes de que cualquiera dijera algo. Siendo él quien rompiera el silencio.

-El frió ya se siente más, mira hoy nievo fuerte.

-¿Es de eso sobre lo que querías hablar? -le pregunte-.

-No -volviendo su mirada hacia mi-.

-Entonces…

-De tu actitud para conmigo.

-¿Mi actitud? -me hice la que no sabía nada-.

-¡Oh vamos Alice! No finjas que no te sale, has estado evadiéndome todo el día, ahora no lo haces por que no tienes pretextos.

-Yo no he estado haciendo nada, sólo no habíamos tenido oportunidad de estar solos.

-En parte eso es verdad, ya que lo mencionas es hora de algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

No dijo nada, tomo mi mano y corriendo fuimos escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Me quede pasmada en la puerta, ¿acaso se había vuelto loco? Pero antes de que le dijera algo, él se adelanto.

-Tranquila no es nada malo, aunque si tu quieres….

-¡Jasper!

-Lo siento, bromeaba.

Me jalo del brazo e hizo que me sentara sobre su cama.

-Cierra los ojos -ordeno-.

Así lo hice, tardo bastante o yo me desesperé pronto. Sólo escuchaba ruido pero no ocurría nada.

-¿Cuánto tardará esto? -le dije-.

-Ya voy, siempre tan impaciente.

Otro movimiento más….

-Ahora sí, ábrelos.

Lo hice poco a poco, de principio no lograba ver que era, pero una vez que mi vista se acostumbro a la luz lo aprecié. Era un enorme cuadro al óleo, se trataba de un bosque, tenía árboles, follaje, flores, algunos animales, el cielo sumergido en una oleada de azules, negros y grises con el toque blanco, pero al centro claramente se podía ver un hada, que llamaba la atención no sólo por lo delicado de su figura sino por la belleza y calidez que emanaba, vestía un colorido traje en rosa con alas en color tornasol, flotaba en el aire, no miraba al frente sino de lado con una enorme sonrisa. Me acerque más para poderlo apreciar, y ese rostro se me hizo más familiar, talle mis ojos para cerciorarme de que lo visto era real, pero por supuesto que lo era, esa hada era ¿yo?.

Mire a Jasper y éste no supo que responder, mi cara decía todo y a la vez nada, estaba sorprendida, nunca imagine que pudiera verme tan linda y mucho menos ser parte de una fantasía o algo así.

-¿Soy yo? -es todo lo que pude decirle después de unos minutos-.

-Sí

-OH…

No pude decir más y no porque no pudiera, había mil cosas que quería decir, me encantaba el cuadro, no sabía por que me lo mostraba pero sin duda era lo más hermoso que me habían hecho nunca. Volví mi rostro hacía él que se encontraba mirando la pintura con cara de decepción, creo que mi respuesta no era lo que se esperaba.

-Jasper…

-No digas nada Alice -me dijo un poco molesto- sabía que no era buena idea, no soy bueno en esto, fue una estupidez pensar que te gustaría.

Se acercó a la imagen con una navaja, ¿pensaba rajarlo?

-¡Detente! -le grite- ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué piensas hacer?.

-Destruir está tontería.

-No es una tontería, es hermoso. Lo más hermoso que hayan hecho por mi.

-Pero tu sólo dijiste Oh..

-Es que me sorprendió mucho, no sabía que pintaras tan bien y menos que me hayas puesto en uno de tus cuadros.

-¿De verdad te gusta?

-¡Claro! Es perfecto, demasiado hermoso.

-¡Me encanta escuchar eso! ¡Feliz Navidad! -se aventó hacía mi y me abrazo-.

Me saco un poco de lugar pero no pude hacer otra cosa que corresponder a su abrazo, lo apreté tanto como pude y de nuevo lo absorbí por completo. Nuestro abrazo duro más de lo normal, y fue hasta que le hable que lo rompimos.

-¿A que te refieres con "Feliz Navidad"? O sea, hoy es el día pero…

-Este es tu regalo Alice.

-¿El cuadro? -esto no me lo esperaba-.

-Sí junto con esto -me entrego una caja cuadrada, no muy grande pero si un poco alta-.

-Jasper es sin duda el regalo más hermoso, gracias -lo abracé de nuevo pero sin durar tanto-.

-Por nada, ¿qué esperas para abrir el siguiente?.

Lo mire un poco asustada, él era la persona que no le agradaba eso de dar regalos y mucho menos la navidad, era el Grinch en humano. Puse la caja sobre una mesa de noche y con cuidado deshice el lazo, antes de abrirla lo miré de nuevo y me indico con la mirada que siguiera haciendo lo debido. Tome la tapa de la caja, saque el papel que se encontraba y mi sorpresa fue aún más grande.

Cuando era una adolescente mi marca favorita de perfumes saco una edición limitada de un fragancia que me encanto, por desgracia se fabricaron muy pocos, me hice de la mayor cantidad posible usando el perfume en ocasiones verdaderamente especiales, pero el uso, el calor y demás termino con mi última botella hacía más de 10 años. La única vez que Jasper estuvo conmigo en NYC y celebramos las fiestas juntos utilice lo último que me quedaba, él mejor que nadie sabía lo mucho que me gustaba el olor.

¡Así que dentro de esta caja había dos botellas de mi fragancia favorita! Junto a un collar de Tiffany's. Recordó todo con exactitud, era increíble. Mi cara debía denotar demasiada felicidad por que cuando lo mire, él tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

-¡Jasper esto increíble! ¿Cómo lo lograste? Era imposible, yo no sé que decirte, estoy tan feliz. ¡Mil gracias!.

-No tienes que decir nada, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste? Anda.

-Lo siento, si hubiera más créeme que lo haría pero estás fueron un milagro. Una de mis jefas está casada con el presidente de la marca, un día estando con ella, traía un olor similar.

-Sí hace tres años sacaron esa nueva fragancia, pero no es lo mismo. No me gusto del todo.

-Exacto, a ella le encanta. El caso es que poco después supe que su esposo trabaja para esa marca, dieron una fiesta en su casa y entre muchas de las curiosidades que tienen hay un mueble repleto de perfumes con cientos de años fue ahí donde vi la botella tan conocida por mi. Era imposible olvidarla, me trajiste por medio país comprando las más que pudiera, en fin, le pregunte a ella si tenía alguna que pudiera venderme.

-¿Y lo hizo?

-No, pero me dio el teléfono de alguien que tal vez estuviera interesado. Me puse en contacto con ella, y bueno aquí las tienes.

-¿Tu hiciste eso por mi? -¡Dios! Este hombre es único-.

-Eres mi mejor amiga Alice, no hay nada en este mundo que no hiciera por ti.

-Jasper eres increíble, todo esto es mágico.

-No sabes lo feliz que soy al verte así, esas botellas han estado en mi casa desde hace tres años. Quería dártelas personalmente.

-¡Gracias! Pero ahora es mi turno.

Tome la caja con mucho cuidado entre mis manos y le dije que llevara el cuadro a mi cuarto, estando ya allí. Lo senté sobre uno de los sillones y le vende la cara con una de mis chalinas, así no me haría trampa. Saque la canasta con los regalos para él y baje a la cocina para sacar de la nevera uno de los postre que necesitaba refrigeración y que con mucho esfuerzo pude ocultar de mi familia. Subí tan rápido como pude y él seguía tan tranquilo.

-Más te vale que no estés viendo nada -le dije-.

-Te juro que no, conociéndote no debe ser algo bueno.

-Ja ja muy gracioso.

Al terminar de acomodar todo, me puse detrás de él y lo abracé un poco y después al oído con delicadeza le dije "feliz navidad" para posteriormente quitar lentamente lo que obstruía su vista. Me paré de lado y él parpadeo un par de veces hasta que por fin se aclaro todo.

-¿Qué es esto? -dijo sorprendido y con una sonrisa-.

-Tu regalo, espero te guste.

Le acerque más la canasta y la deposito sobre sus piernas, retiro el moño y después el plástico que la envolvía, dejándose llevar, al igual que yo, por ese aroma tan especial. Cerró sus ojos y olfateo tanto como pudo, abrió de nuevo impactado por la semejanza que había entre estos panes y lo que cocinaba su abuela.

-Alice… ¿cómo lo has hecho? -su mirada decía tanto-.

-Con un poco de magia, cuando supe que vendrías me emocione mucho, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, no podía ser un regalo cualquiera tenía que ser especial. Sé lo mucho que tus abuelos representan en tu vida, sobre todo tu Abuela, y bueno recordando aquella única vez que fuiste a NYC y dimos con aquella colonia Rusa y en especial con esa panadería que te trajo tan buenos recuerdos, pensé que no habría nada más lindo que saborear los mejores recuerdos de tu vida.

Puso la canasta sobre el suelo, se levanto y sin decir nada tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, me miró por unos instantes para dar paso a un beso. Me agarro desprevenida, reaccione un poco sorprendida pero después simplemente me deje llevar, enrede mis brazos en su cuello y él hizo lo mismo con sus brazos sobre mi cintura, todo el tiempo fue un beso tierno, sincero pero insistente.

¿Qué diablos nos pasaba? Nunca antes nos besamos tanto, de hecho habíamos dejado de hacerlo hacía mucho tiempo atrás, cada que nos veíamos nos daba gusto pero no pasábamos de los abrazos, y ahora todo era tan extraño. Fui yo quien deshizo el beso cuando el aire me falto, me supo tan bien que descaradamente me saboree los labios con la lengua, él estaba sonrojado pero ¿contento?. Ninguno dijo nada, se volvió a sentar e hice lo propio en el piso, examino el contenido de la canasta y reconoció todos y cada de uno de los postres, olió y ví como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, algunas cayeron pero se contuvo, sólo sonreía. Saco las demás cosas que le regale.

-¡Wow Alice! Esto es en verdad único, ahora a ti te digo que eres increíble. Este tipo de detalles sólo alguien como tu los haría.

-Eres mi mejor amigo Jasper, no hay nada en este mundo que no hiciera por ti. -Repetí las misma palabras de él-.

-Es demasiada comida no podré con todo, tienes que ayudarme.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Tienes idea de cuantas calorías hay en eso? No señor, no quiero volver siendo una pelota.

-Me importa poco, tu me ayudas. -lo dijo divertido-.

-Oye no, hay algunas cosas que te pueden durar algunas semanas.

-Pues si pero otras no, los de refrigeración lo compartiré con tus papás. Pero esto -señalando dos bandejas medianas- nos los comeremos ahora.

-Jasper es mucho, además acabamos de comer. No tengo hambre.

-No me importa, ¿tienes algo mejor que hacer? Tus papás no están.

-¿Qué? Y eso tu ¿cómo lo sabes?.

-Cuando terminábamos el jardín uno de los doctores del Hospital lo invito a cenar, mientras tu terminabas me supongo que se lo dijo a tu mamá.

-Genial y a mi no pensaba decírmelo.

-Pues no se supone que yo lo haría. Ya no te salgas por la tangente, nos comeremos todo esto. Ahora vuelvo.

Salió corriendo escaleras abajo, mientras volvía yo me dedicaba a admirar mi cuadro. Era de verdad hermoso, además de oler mis perfumes, no era necesario abrirlos, toda la caja estaba impregnada. Volvió con una jarra enorme de chocolate caliente y café así como dos tazas

-O sea además de engordarme ¿me quieres poner loca? Demasiada azúcar y cafeína -le dije según yo molesta-.

-Pues sí, tu sabes que no hay nada mejor para acompañar estás delicias que un poco de ambos.

-Está bien y ¿qué te parece si ponemos un poco de Jazz?.

-Mucho mejor.

Encendí mi reproductor de CD y coloque uno, nos sentamos sobre unos cojines en el piso y nos dedicamos a deleitarnos. Platicamos mucho, sobre nuevas cosas que nos habían pasado en estos últimos años, pero nunca sacamos a tema los besos, la verdad que ni deseaba hacerlo. Era como volver al pasado, a esos días en que pasábamos la tarde juntos, estudiando o simplemente platicando, se sentía tan bien estar cerca de él.

* * *

_¡Hola Chicas!_

_Estoy de vuelta después de tres meses, sé que no tengo perdón por haberlas dejado más de la cuenta. En verdad me han ocurrido muchas cosas, cómo ustedes saben pase las fiestas decembrinas con mi familia en México, pero justo una semana antes de volver mi Madre se puso demasiado enferma, estando a punto de morir. Les juro que no exagero, han sido los mese más terribles y miserables de toda mi vida, nunca había experimentado tanto dolor, enojo y frustración, mi Madre estuvo hospitalizada más de dos meses y hasta hace poco a vuelto a casa. Por suerte ha mejorado más de lo esperado, pero hay que tenerle muchos cuidados. Debido a una serie de enfermedades que padece, entre ellas Artritis de tipo reumatoide y los medicamento que se le suministran para combatirla, acausa de dos de ellos se le formo una bacteria terrible en todo el intestino provocando el hinchamiento de este a tal grado de que los dolores eran terribles, derivado de esto su Diabetes se perjudico y bueno, para no hacerlo más largo las cosas empeoraron, gracias a Dios y la intervención de tan buenos doctores se logro salvar y ahora va mejorando._

_Comprenderán que mi humor y mi estado de animo no han sido los mejores, tuve que volver a Ventnor para continuar con mi trabajo, estando tan lejos sin poder apoyar lo suficiente a mi familia en este momento terrible, sólo pude obtener permiso por dos semanas y estar con mi madre el mayor tiempo posible. A eso súmenle los gastos médicos y otras cosas, el estrés se apodero de mi y también me puse mal. _

_Como les digo, ahora las cosas van mejor y espero así sigan. No ha sido un lindo inicio de año, pero como dicen no hay mal que por bien no venga y espero el nuestro llegue pronto. _

_Ya para no abrumarlos más con mis cosas, vamos a lo mío. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? Esa Alice está más pirada que nada, y Renesmee tan inteligente y centrada, incluso más que la tía. Me recuerda tanto a la relación que tengo con una de mis sobrinas, he sido yo quien más he aprendido de ella, que lo que yo le he enseñado :P. Ese Jasper es un amor! Yo quiero uno así! ¿Alguna sabe dónde lo puedo ordenar?. A ustedes ¿qué les pareció? Y deseo de todo corazón que este año sea uno de los mejores y más memorables de su vida, todo lo mejor para ustedes y sus familias, es marzo pero nunca es tarde para los buenos deseos. _

_Muchísimas gracias por su tiempo, por leerme, sus follows, sus favs. Tengo PM pendientes que trataré de responder lo antes posible, de todo corazón muchas gracias por su paciencia! Espero seguir contando con su apoyo, que esto recién está comenzando._

_Un Beso! _

_Nos leemos en la proxima! =)_

_P.S. No prometo actualizar por pronto que estoy a tope de trabajo y de verdad debo concentrarme mucho. Lo haré en cuanto me sea posible, lo que si les digo es que no será tanto tiempo como esta última vez. _


End file.
